Maria, Maria!
by Catheryne
Summary: AU. Notorious Maria is in love with two very different guys. Michael is the loner and rebel who wants to prove to her how much he loves her. Max is the respectable guy she’s had a crush on, and is now paying attention to her. *NOW REALLY COMPLETE*
1. Default Chapter

Maria, Maria! catheryne@leopiper.cjb.net  
  
Summary: Notorious Maria is in love with two very different guys. Michael is the loner and rebel who wants to prove to her how much he loves her. Max is the respectable guy she's had a crush on, and is now paying attention to her. Who will she end up with? Disclaimer: I refuse to write one. Author's Note: If you've read any of my other fics, you should know that I am consciously trying to change my tone on this one. Try to put some Season 1 ambience in your mind as you read this, but of course I prefer the way M&M looked in Season 2, so they look like that here. Oh and pay careful attention to whose thought train is being followed here. Nothing will be first person though, so it will be easy.  
  
  
  
Maria, Maria!  
  
[b]Part 1[/b]  
  
Max Evans, school president, most likely class valedictorian, was walking down the hallway of Roswell High. Max was dark-haired, with lashes that the cheerleaders would die for, and deep soulful eyes that are so to drown for. Maria touched her fluttering heart as he passed in front of her and her best friend. His black genuine leather jacket hugged his shoulders perfectly. His pressed slacks fell softly on polished leather shoes.  
  
Liz Parker laughed. Maria's best friend and teacher's pet, Liz Parker was blessed with the air of innocence that jocks drool for. She had the perfect family, complete with a mom and a dad. Liz had the perfect record, all As and not even one detention. If teen perfection came in a box, Liz Parker's face would be plastered on the label. "He's a dream, isn't he?" she agreed.  
  
Maria straightened from the locker and slammed it shut. "Come on, Lizzie, let's go grab lunch. Alex is probably there already." Liz stared at Maria's back as she walked ahead on the way to the school grounds. Liz shook her head.  
  
Maria Deluca, Hurricane. She wore her golden hair long and wavy, like a banner that screamed to the guys, 'Touch Me.' It didn't help matters that her wardrobe yelled the same. When Maria Deluca walked, the low neckline of her blouse, together with the slit of her mini skirt, chanted, 'Look at me look at me look at me look at me.' And Maria reveled in the attention. She would grin seductively at cat whistlers and blow kisses to the jocks who pleaded with her to love them, only half jokingly. If they weren't friends since they were toddlers, Liz doubted Maria would be the type of girl her parents would allow her to hang out with. With a flip of her long golden hair, she could make the entire basketball, football, archery and soccer team fall on their knees. Yeees, even the women's division.  
  
How about the chess team? The computer wizards? The math club? Nope, even Maria's power cannot extend this far. That is where this other girl enters.  
  
Liz shook her head hopelessly when Isabel Evans, the tall, gorgeous sister of the campus heartthrob, waved happily and ran towards them.  
  
"Isabel!" Maria screamed. She ran towards the other girl and pressed her cheek to hers. "Sweetie, that cardigan is soooo you."  
  
Isabel Evans. Those who were not in lust with Maria were having dreams about Isabel, and vice versa. She had long blond hair like Maria, but she wore hers straight. Rule number one in the girlfriend book: Do not upstage your bff. Isabel Evans mighty hold extended from beyond the normal testosterone charged jocks and cool people. She held in the palm of her hands the normally sensible Alex Whitman.  
  
"Thank you," Isabel replied. She opened her purse and handed Maria a tube of concealer. "You saved my life."  
  
Maria took it and proudly said, "I'm always prepared. My first boyfriend was a Boy Scout."  
  
Liz rolled her eyes as she watched the interaction. Isabel and Maria, well. they were sluts. And she wasn't just jealous. Really. Look at them. They wore impossible outfits that are just really really cheap. So what if all of Isabel's and some of Maria's were designer labels. They were still cheap. And that hair! Couldn't they tie them up and put barrettes on or something? It's like they were using their own hair to draw attention to themselves.  
  
"Hi Alex. Hey Liz, glad you're joining us!" Isabel greeted. Alex blushed.  
  
Liz flashed a blinding smile. "I wouldn't miss having lunch with my best friends in the while wide world!" She turned to Maria. "So Maria, where's the boyfriend? Supposing that you're 'on' today, that is."  
  
Maria looked around. "He's supposed to come for lunch here. It's his birthday! And yes, Liz, we're on today. We haven't broken up for. guess what?" Nobody answered, because they knew Maria was going to tell anyway. "Three weeks and four days!!!"  
  
Liz almost laughed out loud before she realized that it would be a trifle impolite. Alex was thumping the table and lifting his soda can, whooping. Isabel squealed and jumped up, and she and Maria proceeded doing what shallow people do. Isabel and Maria were embracing each other, jumping up and down. And then Liz realized why the jocks' table was silent. And Liz dropped her head on the table. Maria and Isabel were [I]jumping[/I] up and down, as were their assets. Alex watched the two girls in awe. The hem of Maria's already short skirt was riding up at each hop, the pale skin of her leg being exposed more each time. Isabel's tummy peaked continuously as well.  
  
And then the jumping stopped. "Oh congratulations, honey! Congratulations! I knew you could it! We're gonna have so much fun at the party I have for him at my house!"  
  
What was the big deal anyway, Liz wondered. They haven't even been on for one freaking month!  
  
A scuffle at the grounds made them all turn towards the jocks' table. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" the macho men chanted.  
  
"You bastard! Who the hell do you think you are staring at my girlfriend? Maniac! Freak!" The string of names continued at each punch.  
  
And that was Michael Guerin. Resident bad ass bad boy, the loner who didn't give a s-hit about anyone or anything until he discovered he was just like every boy in school. He too, like all of them, would jump through hoops and walk over hot coals to get the girl. Liz remembered when Michael Guerin with the drowned puppy hair started acting like a pathetic puppy too when he began tailing Maria Deluca's long legs. He wasn't so different after all. Of course he must be right that he's better than the others. He got her to go steady, after all. And if you knew Maria like Liz did, you knew Maria wasn't the type to go steady.  
  
"Oh no! Honey, don't get a black eye on our three week four day anniversary," Maria called out, running towards the fight.  
  
"Don't worry, Maria," Isabel called. "You've still got that concealer!" Stupid bitch, Liz muttered.  
  
Her arm was grabbed and she was pulled away. "Maria, you shouldn't go in the middle of that. You could get hurt," Max cautioned. "I'll settle this. I'm in charge of the discipline here."  
  
Maria's lips curved. "By all means, Mr. President. Try it." Isabel, Liz and Alex stopped beside Maria.  
  
They watched in amusement as Max clapped his hands. "Boys, break it up! Why don't we settle whatever it is like civilized people? Let's talk about this." The two rolling on the ground looked up at Max, and then proceeded fighting. Max flexed his hands in frustration.  
  
Maria approached him and tapped his shoulder. "Now would you let me try?" Max nodded mutely. "Guys," she began, facing the jocks and not the punching duo, "I value the state of health my boyfriend has on his birthday, so I'll make a deal with you. Whoever of you can help separate these two gets dibs on one Homecoming slow dance with me, or my friends Isabel or Liz - you choice. So what'll it be, boys? I'm giving you the chance to choose between the three of us. That won't happen again in your lifetime I assure you."  
  
The jocks stopped cheering the fight and started pulling Michael away from their teammate. Maria turned and winked at an impressed Max. Suddenly, seeing her mischievous grin, he wanted to step in between the two pugilists to separate them, no matter that he'd be the one beaten up bloody by that method. He wanted that dance. He wanted to dance with Maria. He actually wanted to beat himself up bloody that he kept to himself whenever her sister's best friend was at their house. She was just amazing!  
  
"Kyle," Max addressed the boy who Michael attacked, "do you want to file a complaint against Mr. Guerin?"  
  
"What!" Maria screeched. "Are you crazy?"  
  
Max shook his head. "Just doing my job, Ms. Deluca. I'm still head of the disciplinary committee of this school."  
  
Maria fumed at Max. And then she flipped her hair at him, and Max's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head at the sight. Maria turned to Kyle with an engaging smile. "Kyle, I'm really sorry for what happened."  
  
"I'm not," Michael chirped up, which earned him a glare from Maria.  
  
"Don't pay attention to that asshole." Her next words softened the blow on Michael's wounded pride. "We can work something out. Just please don't file any complaints. He's already on probation because of his grades. Kyle," she whispered, looking innocent and earnest but making sure that Kyle got a good glimpse of her cleavage, "he's really an asshole but I kinda like this asshole."  
  
Kyle's gaze flew from Maria to Michael to Max and then back to Maria. "Umm." He cleared his throat. "Yeah, yeah. No real harm done."  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Thank you." And then she stood up and placed her hand on Michael's arm. She led her wounded boyfriend to their picnic table. Max watched the way Maria's hand comfortingly rubbed Michael's arm as they walked away.  
  
tbc 


	2. Maria, Maria 2

[b]Part 2[/b]  
  
Now Michael and Maria, that's some story! Liz was still disgusted by how much her best friend adored that rugged, poorly-bathed lowlife. Michael Guerin lived in a trailer park, for heaven's sakes. Everybody knew he wouldn't amount to anything. But then of course, Liz supposed, beggars can't be choosers. Maria Deluca, stripped of everything on the outside, wasn't exactly a diamond. Well okay the jocks might argue but that wasn't what Liz meant. Maria was from a broken home, and she wasn't exactly that bright. Liz even made sure she never got partnered up with her in school projects. Maria might drag her average down.  
  
So seriously when Michael began sniffing after Maria, Liz was a bit grossed out. She'd have to be exposed to the Guerin kid. She was pleasantly surprised that Michael preferred not to hang out with her. That solved things. Whoever thought his loner bit would have some positive results?  
  
And what Liz couldn't understand was how Maria's taste in men was so opposite ends of the spectrum. On one hand she really cares about Michael. She says she loves him but what does she know really. Now Michael was the type Liz would really recoil from. But Maria had a crush too. Maria had had a crush on Max Evans even before she got together with Michael. Maria, like every other girl in school, thought Max was fine. Max Evans was the perfect boyfriend to bring home to mom. Liz could not agree more.  
  
Isabel thought the Michael and Maria bit was utterly fascinating. But then Isabel was blonde, Liz figured. She'd think everything was fascinating. Isabel always romanticized how Maria was the sunshine in Michael's life, and how Michael started to smile more since he dated Maria. Liz's eyebrow totally arched at that. Who cares how many times that orphan smiled?  
  
"Maria!"  
  
Maria turned around and saw him running towards her. She closed her eyes and opened them again. "Am I hallucinating? Or is Max Evans, hall monitor since fifth grade, running in the corridor?" To her surprise, he blushed. "So what can I do for you? I know Kyle didn't decide to suddenly file a complaint against Michael, because he just asked for the favor we settled on a while ago at the eraser room."  
  
Max stiffened. "What did he ask for?"  
  
Maria grinned. "Chill, Maxwell. I might dress like one but I assure you I'm not a whore." If red could turn redder, Max did at that moment. "I gave him the English assignment he asked for."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, oh. Now aren't you ashamed for leaping to conclusions?"  
  
"Maybe this will make up for it." Max opened the zipper of his expensive school bag and drew out a single rose.  
  
Now Maria doesn't get surprised often. But that one threw her. "What's that?" Max raised his brows. "Well fine I know. But what are you doing giving it to me?"  
  
"Because I admire you, Maria." Maria held up her hands. She glanced at the hallway. And then she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the eraser room. "Woah!"  
  
"Okay," She took a deep breath. "First of all, I didn't even know you knew my first name. Second of all, I thought you were smart. What the hell were you thinking of whipping a flower into my direction after you've seen Kyle Valenti's mug face today?"  
  
"You're not going to accept it?"  
  
Maria shook her head. "Look, you are outrageously, scandalously gorgeous," she told him. "I've had a crush on you for the longest time, Max." Does the guy ever stop blushing? "But I am in a committed relationship." And then she remembered who her boyfriend was. "Well, I'm in a relationship," she amended. "And even accepting that would mean I'm entertaining other people. I don't want to hurt Michael like that."  
  
Max nodded. "All right. Sorry." Max left the eraser room.  
  
Maria sat down on the floor and leaned her head back. "Wow," she whispered. After mooning about Max Evans for years, he finally noticed her. She never realized until now how serious, how intense things were getting with Michael. From the flighty free girl she used to be, she was now Maria Deluca-girl who turned down Roswell High's poll winner for "If you have to be stuck in an island." for the "Least Likely to Succeed and Leave Roswell."  
  
The door swung open to reveal the trim boy who she said no to her longtime crush for. "Glad you're keeping your appointments, lover," she greeted.  
  
"What are you doing down there?"  
  
She shrugged. "Thinking."  
  
Michael sighed and settled beside her, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "That's one small dress you're wearing again, baby."  
  
"You disapprove?"  
  
He shook his head. "You look hot. And I'm not gonna tell you to stop wearing anything that makes you comfortable."  
  
Maria smiled. And then she turned to him and pulled his face closer for a kiss. Michael pulled away. "I thought we met here to kiss and make out," she said.  
  
"We did. But you were doing some thinking, so there must be something going on," he reasoned. "So let's push the make out session til later and we'll think together." He pulled her to lean on his shoulder and sat quietly.  
  
She took a deep breath. She adored moments when she and Michael were alone. While the world would sometimes think that he was worthless and insensitive, Maria knew better. At the darkest times when Amy got drunk and yelled at Maria, blaming her for the fact that her father ran away with another woman, Maria could call Michael up and he would be there to comfort her after less than fifteen minutes.  
  
"Hey." Maria looked up at him after about half an hour. "Are you going to class? I can't miss next period. We have an exam in less than two weeks."  
  
"Aww s-hit, Maria. I'll coast, don't worry. But I have to do some stuff for Hank."  
  
"Yeah, like clean up his mess!" Maria retorted. "You're going to fall behind, Michael."  
  
"I don't need high grades, baby. Just pass. Your man's smart."  
  
"I know, I know." Maria sighed and brought his lips down for a kiss. "Come on. I plan on not being late."  
  
Michael rose to his feet and pulled Maria up. He peeked outside. "Just checkin' to see if that Evans kid is lurking. Okay safe." He rested his arm over Maria's shoulder and walked her to the room. "Have fun."  
  
Maria walked into the room and settled on her seat. The teacher was already there, looking at Maria with an arched eyebrow. "Ms Deluca, was that by any chance Mr Guerin?"  
  
"Ummm yes, ma'am."  
  
"And doesn't Mr. Guerin belong to this English class?"  
  
Maria bit her lip. "He hasn't been feeling well since he had that desert at the cafeteria." She waited with bated breath to see if the teacher would buy the excuse.  
  
"Oh the poor boy. They're probably serving week old cakes in that canteen now!"  
  
Maria let out her sigh of relief.  
  
~~  
  
The rose dropped on the sink where Liz was washing her beakers for Chemistry class. Her gaze shot up, and her heart dropped to the ground when she saw Max Evans. Finally! He made the move. Calming herself, she asked, "Is that for me?"  
  
"Yeah sure," he replied, distracted. Liz gingerly picked up the rose and murmured her thanks. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
She must be blushing crimson by now. She forced herself to be cool. "Talk away. I've already started our experiment."  
  
"Thanks." Max took a seat on the lab table. "It's just that I'm so frustrated. She didn't accept it. And I think I saw her come into the eraser room with her boyfriend."  
  
Liz, who was carefully measuring chemicals, frowned at Max. She was expecting a declaration of undying love. She'd even have accepted infatuation. Infatuation from Max Evans meant power and popularity in Roswell High. "You've totally lost me."  
  
"Partner," Max said. Liz hated that name! Unless of course he meant partner in life. Tough luck! He always meant partner in laboratory classes. They've been paired since freshman year. Both Liz and Max recognized the advantage of staying with someone with brains in lab. "I think I've got it bad for your best friend. I brought that flower for her but she turned it down. And I just saw her sneaking off with that loser boyfriend of hers."  
  
Liz was screaming in frustration inside her head. Aaaaaarrrggghhhh! Why would perfect Max fall for that slut? The other boys could. They were stupid. But Max was intelligent. Max was like her, after all. Suddenly, the rose wasn't that pretty anymore. Liz made a note to herself to drop it in the closest trash can as soon as possible.  
  
"Max," she said gently, gritting her teeth. "The girl is in love. Sad to say but you can't just step into her life like that."  
  
"But Guerin's no good for her. He hasn't got a future."  
  
"Oh please!" Liz laughed out loud. "You seriously think you can convince me that you're considering a future with her? Max, guys don't want Maria for the long haul. Guys [I]want[/I] Maria."  
  
And then Max smiled at Liz in a way that made Liz want to grab the muriatic acid from the shelf and hurl it on Maria. He was such an angel! "Thought you knew I'm not most guys." Max hopped down. "Hey thanks for the chat. I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
Liz watched Max's retreating back, fury boiling within her. Maria was going to get it. She was so going to get it. 


	3. Maria, Maria 3

[b]Part 3[/b]  
  
"Buzz off, Valenti."  
  
Kyle Valenti, sporting a manly black eye, was the school's top jock. He used to date Liz Parker, until she figured out with her scientific mind that he just wasn't good enough. Liz had bigger fish to catch-fish like Max Evans. And that left Kyle all pathetic, because he really had to get Liz back for the sake of his pride. And he would do anything to get his girlfriend back.  
  
Kyle walked faster, catching up with Michael. "I know we haven't been friends for a long time, Guerin-"  
  
"We've never been friends," Michael broke in.  
  
"Right. Now that hurts me, Mike. It really does." Kyle shook his head. "I remember we used to play together a lot when we were kids."  
  
"That's because the Sheriff always brought Hank in to jail and he had no choice but pull me along rather than leave me in a deserted trailer. And you happened to be lonely when he hauled you with him to work after your mom left."  
  
"Yeah well, at least we were playmates."  
  
"What do you want, Valenti?"  
  
Kyle smirked. "Well I just want to apologize. You know, for staring at your girlfriend. I was totally out of line." Michael brow rose. "And I wanted to congratulate you."  
  
"What are you talking about now?" Michael asked, irritated. He was really wasting his time. He rushed through all those chores to get back here in time to pick up Maria from her last class. Now Kyle babbling would make him late. Since Maria didn't know he was coming, she might leave already.  
  
"Just that it's nice how you've changed you know. Softer even. It's really cool, man. You've really turned into one of those sensitive guys. It's. heartwarming to see."  
  
Michael was too stunned to respond. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  
  
"Anyway I wanted you to know how much your change moved me. You were so badass and against the world. We never thought you'd be the kind to go steady and stay loyal to a girl. Tough, man, but sweet." Kyle's lip curled with every word. He clapped Michael on the shoulder and strode away.  
  
Michael stood there in the corridor. A crowd of guys grinned at him from a few feet away, and something inside him rebelled. These people heard Kyle, and were thinking that he was. No! He was Michael Guerin. MICHAEL GUERIN D-AMMIT!  
  
"Hey."  
  
Michael whirled around and saw Liz standing there, smiling up at him. She took a deep breath, deeper than she needed to actually. Michael's eyes fell to her chest. They weren't exactly considerable in size, but her exaggerated movements made them swell a little. "Liz."  
  
Her bright smile blinded him. "I know you're here looking for Maria. I mean, you two are inseparable it's so sweet." Michael could hear her words echoing in his ears, and he reddened. The entire corridor heard her. Liz bit her bottom lip softly, the way Maria did hers. "She's-"  
  
That was it. He can't let this happen. Roughly he pulled Liz to him by the arms and pushed his lips on hers. Her lips were soft and yielding, but she just lacked [I]it[/I]. This was not Maria. His mouth refused the taste of her lipstick. Her tongue peeked to excite him. When it didn't work, Liz suddenly started pounding on his chest, pushing him away.  
  
"How could you!"  
  
Michael's eyes glittered down on her. He couldn't understand what caused the abrupt turnabout.  
  
"You're psycho, Michael. You don't deserve my best friend. How could you kiss me like that when she's standing right there!!"  
  
Michael whirled around in time to see Maria shake her head and run away. His heart screamed at him to run after her, but dozens of eyes were on him, figuring out what he was going to do. Even though his heart bled, he forced himself to shake his head and chuckle, "Girls."  
  
He would make it up to her. Tonight he would climb through her window and apologize. She would understand. She understood him. That was why he liked her so much. She was the only one who could understand. Maria had to know that he could not let the public believe all those things Kyle had said. She just had to.  
  
Liz walked away from Michael. At the end of the corridor, an arm snaked out and pulled her to him. "Well done," Liz murmured.  
  
"So you'll come to the game on Friday?"  
  
She nodded. "And I'll cheer you on, Kyle. I'll give a performance as good as the one you gave today, and you'll get your pride back."  
  
"Good." He leaned in for a kiss, but Liz held him off.  
  
"Please! I've just been kissed by Michael Guerin. Let's leave his feel there for a while. No matter how much my skin crawls at the prospect of trailer trash's saliva on my mouth, I'll relish it. It'll remind me of how high I am getting one over Maria."  
  
~~  
  
She couldn't breathe. She didn't know if she even wanted to.  
  
Maria ran through the halls until she reached a dead end. And then she leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor. Maria drew her knees to her chest and sobbed into her hands.  
  
She loved him. She knew what he was like, but she took the risk and gave him everything she had. And these past weeks, she really thought he'd changed. But she should have known that people like Michael just wouldn't change. No matter what, no matter how much of yourself you gave.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been crying. It seemed like hours, but it could not have been longer than several minutes. Someone sat beside her through her heaving. She turned her head to face the person.  
  
"What are you doing just sitting there?"  
  
"I was waiting for you to finish crying."  
  
"A lot of use you are," Maria retorted. "You didn't even comfort me."  
  
Max smiled. "And tell you everything's gonna be all right?"  
  
Maria nodded. "That's officially what comforting entails."  
  
"Your mini's riding up and giving me a lovely view of your thigh," Max told her. "And why should I say that when I don't even know what's bothering you?"  
  
Maria couldn't help but be amused by the weird look Max was giving her clothes. "Then why are you even here, Max, aside from ogling me? You're not going to be of any help."  
  
"Ah but that's where you're wrong. I've been sitting here waiting for you to calm down because I happen to have at my house the best thing for whatever crisis you've come across."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep!" Max stood and helped her up. "Do you have your car?"  
  
She shook her head. "My mom has it. Mi-I walked here."  
  
"Well you're in for a treat. I've got a first class jeep."  
  
Maria was curious. She knew Max had a crush on her now. She had been pining for Max Evans for so long. For the moment, she pushed her grief aside. "And what miracle do you have at your house, Mr. Evans, that you actually think I'm going home with you?"  
  
"Miracles, Maria, miracles. I've got Isabel Evans, and more importantly, Ben and Jerry's. I figured since I'm not equipped with the estrogen to get through whatever it is that's got you crying at the haunted corridor, I'll take you to the Evans that's got the right hormones."  
  
Her jaw dropped. Max Evans was a gift from heaven!  
  
~~  
  
A couple of weeks later saw Maria sitting on Isabel's bed. After class, she usually stayed over at Isabel's bedroom. Her hangout used to be the Crashdown, but because of the circumstances leading to her break up, she thought it best to stay away from there for a while. "Isabel, will you let it go?" Maria snapped. "You are getting on my nerves!"  
  
"Woohoo!" Isabel laughed out loud and fell on her bed. The photograph she had been holding up fell on the floor.  
  
Maria shook her head and picked it up. She looked down at it fondly. It was a candid shot taken at the school ground. It showed Maria reading the required book for English under their favorite tree. But more importantly, it showed Max standing a few feet away, looking at her with longing.  
  
"Isabel, get off our case."  
  
"Max has the absolute hots for you. And I'm your girlfriend. I know your deepest secrets. And I know you've been wanting to hook up with Max for the longest time!"  
  
Maria shook her head. "Iz, your mom can barely stand my presence here."  
  
For the first time Isabel sobered. "That's insane. We have sleepovers and girls' nights here all the time!"  
  
"Your mom is tolerating my presence here because we're girlfriends. And she thinks we're going to get over it when we go to college or something. But I assure you, Isabel, she will have a heart attack when Max starts seeing someone like me!"  
  
The knock on the door startled them both. Isabel got up to answer the door. "Speak of the devil. What's up? This is girls' night, Max. You can't come in."  
  
"Iz!" Maria protested. She hurried to the door and grinned at Max. They've been good friends since the corridor incident. In fact, they have been more than that deep inside. The tension between them was soaring, and because of Maria's reluctance to pursue a real relationship, the attraction was getting stronger. "You needed anything, Max?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, meeting Isabel's eyes. He turned back to Maria. "I've had it with this."  
  
"What?" She was afraid that he didn't want to be friends with her anymore.  
  
"Could we go somewhere private?"  
  
"I think anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of your sister," Maria replied. "Besides," she continued tightly, "I might need her for this."  
  
Max frowned, not seeing why she would ask for Isabel's presence. "Okay. Maria, we're stupid if we think we can go on with this. I'm very attracted to you. And I can sense that you feel something for me too. We can't continue to act like we're just friends anymore. I want you to go out with me."  
  
"We go out, Max," she whispered.  
  
"On a date," he clarified. "An official date."  
  
"We-we can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We're not suited. You're. you're Max [I]Evans[/I] and me. I'm just Maria," she said lamely.  
  
"You're not just Maria. You're Maria." Max took her hand in his, and Maria squealed when he tugged her to him. He bent and caught her lips with his. "Please, give us a chance."  
  
Maria was caught in the sensation. His kiss was so different from Michael's. Where Michael's were hot and passionate, Max's was gentle and tender. He treated her lips as though they would shatter if he pressed too hard. It wasn't unpleasant at all. It was enjoyable, and moments of continued teasing led the kiss to be somewhat erotic.  
  
"OH! EWWW! EEWW! EWWW!!!"  
  
They pulled away from each other to see Isabel white-faced and making gagging noises.  
  
Maria smiled and turned back to Max. "When?"  
  
Max's face lit up. "Tonight!" he answered eagerly.  
  
"Then I'm going to need Isabel after all. Iz, I need to borrow a nice dress. Please?"  
  
"I'll see you in twenty?" Maria nodded, and Max left the room happily.  
  
Isabel drew out a short white dress and gave it to Maria. "I haven't worn it yet. And that will be perfect for your first date."  
  
"Thanks, Izzy! Now you're the lifesaver."  
  
"Maria," Isabel called before Maria vanished into the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm really glad you're dating my brother. And don't worry about mom. She'll love you. I know it. Who can't help loving you?" 


	4. Maria, Maria 4

[b]Part 4[/b]  
  
Michael plopped down beside her on the grass. Maria looked up and then started gathering her book. "Please don't leave." She picked up her bag. "Maria, we need to talk about this."  
  
"There's nothing for us to talk about," she told him coldly. She stood up and tripped over the long hem of her skirt. She fell onto her knees but quickly got up again.  
  
"Maria, what the hell is that?"  
  
Michael was poiting at her clothes in horror. She almost laughed out loud at his expression. "These are respectable clothes, Michael. Decent girls, girls who don't get left or cheated on, wear this," she snapped.  
  
He shook his head. "It's not you," he retorted. After it slipped out, he realized how it must have sounded. "No! I didn't mean that you weren't--"  
  
"Shut up, Michael." He could see the hurt glittering in her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Maria..."  
  
"Hey, Maria!"  
  
Both of them turned towards Max Evans as he sprinted across the lawn. "You're late," Maria told him.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart. The principal was talking to me about a proposal I left on his desk. I brought you your favorite." Max unzipped his bag and drew out a brown paper bag and handed it to Maria. "Guerin," he addressed the boy in front of him, wrapping his arm around Maria's shoulders and drawing her close.  
  
"He was just leaving." With one long look at Maria, Michael left. He would have to catch her another time. He heard faintly Maria's happy exclamation. "Oh Max, triple chocolate fudge cake!"  
  
"You can have it after we eat lunch," he heard Max say. Michael's hand fisted at his side when he heard the Evans boy continue, "That looks beautiful on you! I told you you'd look perfect in that. You and Isabel didn't believe me, did you? But I was right. Once you stop wearing those clothes, people won't see you as..."  
  
"A slut?"  
  
"Umm.."  
  
"You can say it, Max. You were thinking it."  
  
"No--"  
  
"It's okay. I know my life was messed up before we got together. But I'm going to fix it. I promise. I won't give you a reason to leave me, Max."  
  
~~  
  
Liz Parker was fuming when she parallel parked her car in the grocery parking lot. When she got Maria and Michael to break up, she thought she was successful already in getting back at Maria. What she didn't count on was the fault that the Slut Duo would be super best friends and that Maria would stay over at the Evans a lot. She could only imagine what plays Maria had put on to get under Max Evans' skin.  
  
It was time to pull the ace out of her sleeve.  
  
She hated grocery shopping, but it was the only way. She grabbed her wallet and rushed into the building. Just as expected, there was Dianne Evans in the fresh food section. She hurriedly grabbed a basket and stood beside her.  
  
"Little Lizzie Parker?"  
  
"Oh Mrs. Evans, I didn't know you did your shopping here!" Liz tiptoed and kissed the older woman on the cheek. "I was just getting some cauliflowers for my special chicken flavored caulis."  
  
"Oh you make that? Max adores it." Mrs. Evans took a few other items and placed them in her cart. "So how is school, Liz?"  
  
"It's just wonderful, Mrs. Evans."  
  
"Please call me Dianne, dear. I've known you since you were in your diapers!"  
  
"Oh Dianne then. It's going alone wonderfully. I might even graduate early."  
  
"Your parents must be so proud."  
  
Liz blushed. "They are. How are things with Max and Isabel?"  
  
"Oh you know kids. they don't tell me anything really."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Liz, honey, what is it? Do you know anything?"  
  
"I really don't think it's my place, Dianne."  
  
"Please tell me. I know you're only thinking about what's good for them, Liz."  
  
Liz took a deep breath. "I really feel weird telling you this, Dianne, but they're my friends. It's just that I think that Isabel's Isabel, you know. She's more flighty now with her best friend Maria, because Maria doesn't exactly feel that getting great grades are top priority. I'm more concerned about Max because he's got this top place at school already. Now with Maria as his girlfriend, he's changing. He's taking more time off. Usually he'd be at the principal's office discussing proposals for the council. Now I see him hanging out at the school yard with her, talking, laughing. He's not much into extra credit now either. He doesn't stay as late in school to help out, because he has to walk or drive her home. She lives in this dangerous area of town."  
  
"Maria is the girl without the father, isn't she?"  
  
Liz nodded. "But her mother has all these boyfriends though."  
  
"This girl that my children are associating with. Is she the one who showed up in Iz's birthday party in that awful see through pink blouse?"  
  
"Yeah, she's the one." She didn't mention that the blouse was Isabel's.  
  
~~  
  
"Hey man. I think you've had enough."  
  
Michael peered at the other guy standing beside him. "Who the f-uck are you?"  
  
"You're already drunk!" Kyle announced with disgust, looking at the bottles on the table. "How many you had, two?"  
  
Michael scoffed at that. He pointed his thumb in the direction of the eight other bottles at his feet. "Wait a minute. Valenti! What are you doing here? You're the root of all evil!" Michael spat out.  
  
Kyle raised his hands abruptly in mock surrender. "Hey hey let's not be too hasty! Tell me, Guerin. Why do you think I'm the root of all evil?"  
  
"You're the reason why Maria started to get all chummy with Evans. Because you had to go make a fight."  
  
"You punched me first!"  
  
"You punched back! You weren't supposed to. You were staring at my girlfriend. You deserved the punch."  
  
"Guerin, my man," Kyle said as he patted Michael's back. "If that's your logic you'd have to beat the crap outta half the population of Roswell High."  
  
Michael stared blankly at Kyle. And then he grinned drunkenly, "Yeah she's pretty, isn't she?"  
  
"And hot, man. Really hot."  
  
Michael made a move to punch Kyle, but decided against it. He needed someone to talk to anyway. And he's drunk, according to Valenti. He didn't stand a chance against a Greco-Roman wrestler. "She's really nice to you know," he said sadly. "Hurricane Deluca's the best thing that's happened to me. And I screwed it up."  
  
"Yeah. You totally screwed that one up, Mike."  
  
"Drink with me, Kyle."  
  
Kyle chuckled. When Michael started addressing anyone other than Deluca by first name, that meant he was gone. "Can't, Mike." He was going to repeat that nickname over and over tonight. Who knew when he was going to get a chance again without getting smashed to bits? "Mike, one of us is gonna have to be sober to drive home."  
  
Michael sighed deeply. "I miss her, man."  
  
"I know you do, Mike."  
  
"That Evans kid is no good for her. Did you friggin see what she's wearing today?"  
  
"Yep, Mike. Deluca's losing her sparkle all right. The team's disappointed."  
  
Michael glared at Kyle. "She's still hot!" he snapped.  
  
"Oh yeah yeah,." Kyle agreed. "Maria's hot even with nothing on!" he answered hastily, and then realized his mistake when Michael glowered. "I mean with a sack on, with a sack on. Deluca with nothing on. that totally never enters my mind. Never, Mike!" Never ever screw with Guerin, especially a drunk Guerin. If he's a berserker when he's sober, who knew what madman he was drunk?  
  
"Anyway as I was saying, it's not that she's not hot. But that style wasn't her. If she looked happy, I'm totally for it, Kyle. But she looked like she was drowning in all those cloths!"  
  
"Well at least Evans seemed to really care for her," Kyle said slowly, not wanting to set Michael off but needing to get that in.  
  
"He'd be a fool not to. Maria's great. I don't have the thesaurus to say it in so many ways but," Michael started giggling a bit before he became serious again. Man was he out of it! "She's really cool."  
  
"What you gonna do?"  
  
"I'm gonna get her back."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Beats me, man. Maybe I'm gonna pull an Evans."  
  
"Pull an Evans?"  
  
"You'll see, you'll see. Now you cool to drive me home?"  
  
Kyle nodded. "Come on."  
  
Michael stood up, and wavered slightly due to the inebriating effects of certain liquid substances-in this occasion San Miguel Pale Pilsen. Hey, Miguel's like Spanish for Michael. Shuddup sober up, Guerin! Kyle grabbed his arm when he stumbled a bit. Michael smiled at Kyle and said, "You know, Kyle, you're not such an ass after all."  
  
Kyle sure hoped Michael remembered this tomorrow at school, so he'd be spared the nerve wracking experience of waiting to see if he'd just beat the crap out of him.  
  
And oh, he sure hoped even more fervently Guerin didn't try to kiss him in the car. Drunk people tend to do stuff like those. Hell, one of his buddies told him he, Kyle Valenti, made the move on Jack Thompson three months ago after the team victory party.  
  
It wouldn't hurt to make things clear though.  
  
"Hey Mike?"  
  
"What Valenti? And don't call me Mike." Uh-oh, he's sobering up. Actually that might be good.  
  
"I'm not Maria, okay?"  
  
"What the f-uck you talkin' about, Valenti?!"  
  
Good. Safe.  
  
~~ 


	5. Maria, Maria 5

[b]Part 5[/b]  
  
"Valenti."  
  
"Guerin."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Not much."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Kyle glanced down at his watch, then back at Michael. "Is it midterms yet?"  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So what you doin' at school this early, man?"  
  
"Pulling an Evans."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"I'm pulling an Evans, Valenti. Don't you recognize it?"  
  
Kyle eyed Michael critically. Aside from the fact that he was at school, he couldn't really think of any other way this was pulling an Evans. There was something different about him, though. Something Kyle just couldn't pinpoint.  
  
"Michael."  
  
Both Michael and Kyle turned to see Isabel Evans approaching them. The crowd parted at the sight of lovely Isabel. "Yes, Ms. Evans?" Kyle had half expected Michael to say Evans, I. just because he doesn't call anyone other than Maria by first name. Kyle supposed Ms. Evans was better.  
  
Isabel raised her hand, her eyes flashing in rage. Nobody cheated on Maria. Nobody humiliated Maria in public like that! This was the first time she saw Michael after she heard about the Liz incident, which by the way Isabel still had to make Liz pay for. There was no way Michael was lone in the responsibility.  
  
"Oh my gosh you have a new hairstyle!" she gasped. And then she looked him up and down, making Michael shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. "And your clothes are pressed. Is that a homework in your hand?"  
  
Kyle turned to look at Michael, finally seeing what he couldn't pinpoint a while ago. "Oh yeah."  
  
"What are you trying to do, Michael?" Isabel demanded. Michael shrugged. Uh- oh. Bad move, Guerin. Every other guy in Roswell High knew that when Isabel Evans asked you a question, you answer her, even if you have to haul out all the volumes of Britannica for it. "What's up with the bathed boy eager for education bit?!"  
  
"Aha!" Kyle said out loud. He was pullin' a friggin' Evans! "Brilliant, man! Brilliant!"  
  
"Ugh." Isabel whirled around, starting to walk away. But then she turned her head to give Michael an ugly look. "You hurt her, Michael. That means you're in my bad book. If you ever try to go near her to hurt her again, I'll rip out your eyes even if I just got my nails done, and then I'll bury the heel of my stilettos in your gut and twist it until your intestines are wrapped around it. Afterwards I'll use my tweezers to pull out every d-amn hair on your leg, but not after I use my eyeliner to draw a bull's eye mark on your forehead. And only then, Michael, only then will the real torture begin."  
  
With as much sophistication as she had when she arrived, Isabel Evans walked away, leaving a slack-jawed Kyle and Michael staring after her. The student body who until then stood mesmerized started clapping at Isabel Evans.  
  
Kyle blinked once. Blinked twice. Then thrice. "So sexy, man. That was so sexy."  
  
"Okay," Michael said after a while. "That scared me a little."  
  
"Are you gonna let one measly girl scare you away from going after your one true love?"  
  
"No," Michael responded. "But a girl with a make-up kit, I have to think twice about." They walked down the hallway together. He took a deep breath. "I'm going in," Michael announced gravely.  
  
"Good luck, man. You [I]will[/I] survive."  
  
"Thanks. I needed that," he admitted. And with that Michael entered his History class.  
  
~~  
  
Maria settled back against the couch in the backroom of the Crashdown. The day had been hellish. Her mom had drunken a little too much the night before, and she had the worst hangover this morning. Maria had to rush back and forth getting her mom things to make her comfortable. It didn't make it easy that Amy barfed on the bed. When she finished cleaning up and the mess and getting her mom settled in her room, she was already late for class.  
  
She finally arrived at school at third period, but she was in no mood to come to class. All she wanted to do was curl up and cry. Back when she and Michael were dating, she could call Michael up at his house at the first sign of trouble with her mom. Then he'd come at once, with his own hangover medicine recipe. They'd make Amy drink it, and then they'd go to the living room and cuddle.  
  
Michael always knew how much strain it put on Maria to take care of her mom when she's like this. He understood and never forced her to talk about her feelings. He would just hug her. When she cried, he'd hug her tighter. And they'd be late to school together but it didn't matter.  
  
Maria walked into the eraser room by herself and slid down to sit on the floor. And she started sobbing. She always had so much to let out whenever this happened. She supposed she could go find Max and see if he could comfort her. But for some reason, something inside her rebelled at the thought of letting Max know what's going on. She didn't want him to judge her family life. And if Max disapproved, she would be so hurt.  
  
The door swung open. She forgot to lock it, d-ammit! "It's occupied!"  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"Yeah." She used her palms to wipe away the tears. Of all the times to forget a handkerchief! He handed a tissue to her, and she grabbed it and dabbed at her eyes. Wait a minute. tissue? Michael? Maria looked up to see her ex-boyfriend in an entirely new look for him. She decided not to mention it. Who was she to comment when she was the one who first paraded in this fake look of hers?  
  
"Sorry," he said gruffly. "I would've been there if I knew." Michael settled beside her and drew her close. "Even if you decided you don't ever want to take me back, I want you to know I'll be here for you for anything, Maria."  
  
Because her heart had been so heavy and she felt like her chest would burst, she let go. She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around him. She sobbed into his chest. "It's too much, Michael. I can't do it anymore."  
  
"I'm here," he whispered. "You're not gonna do it alone. I'm here."  
  
"I kept thinking, you know, that I wanted you to hold me. But we're not together anymore."  
  
He kissed her on the top of her head. "I don't need to be your boyfriend to be your friend, Maria," he told her. "Although I want to be both."  
  
Maria slowly, reluctantly, pulled away from Michael. "I'm with Max."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm not going to cheat on him. I can't kiss you."  
  
"Maria, I'm sorry for the-"  
  
She held up her hand to silence him. "I forgive you, Michael. What you did. it kinda makes up for it, you know."  
  
It stung. He didn't want Maria to think that she did it just so she'd forgive him for the stupid thing he'd done. "You weren't in class today. I got you your homework. And here's for the class you have with Valenti. I made him take notes for you." Actually, he took Valenti's notes for him, with a promise that he'd get the phone number of the new girl, Tess Harding, for him. How Michael would do that he had no idea, but he said yes anyway, just to get Maria those notes.  
  
"Oh that was awful nice of him. And thanks, Michael!" Maria took the sheaf of papers from Michael. "You were in class?" she said in shock, reacting belatedly.  
  
"I thought I'd do something to deserve you for once. I can't continue freeloading you know. riding on the fact that you're in love with me and all. When I get you back, it's gonna be because of my merit."  
  
Maria just smiled at him, unsure of what to say. Sure, she still loved him. She doubted that she'd ever stop. But she also loved Max. Did that make her a bad person?  
  
Michael opened the door for her, and followed her outside. To their surprise, Liz stood there grinning at them. "Well well, look who's cheating!"  
  
"Parker," Michael bit out. This girl was as annoying to listen to as she was to kiss.  
  
"Hey loverboy," Liz greeted.  
  
And Maria Deluca's eyes narrowed. She may be upset and overly emotional at the moment, but she sure wasn't slow. Liz Parker was acting way too much the cat who swallowed the canary for her taste. "You bitch," she whispered.  
  
Liz's horrified gaze flew to Maria. "Excuse me?" she choked out. "What did you call me?"  
  
"Bitch," Maria repeated.  
  
"Just because your boyfriend couldn't keep his tongue to himself, that doesn't mean that you can insult me like that! I pushed him away, Maria, in case you've forgotten! Kyle can tell you that!"  
  
Slowly, the grin spread on Maria's face. "Bitch," she said again. She turned to Michael. "Thanks again." 


	6. Maria, Maria 6

[b]Part 6[/b]  
  
"Knock knock."  
  
Maria glanced up in time to see the door of the breakroom open. She prayed fervently to see a friendly face. She really didn't have time to deal with the 'I'm the owner's daughter kneel before me' Parker right now. Okay okay. Liz wasn't really like that. She was actually pretty cool. They've been best friends for so long. Now Maria was just getting sour because of their fight. She had no idea how she knew, but Maria just felt like Liz really had more part in the Michael fiasco than the 'victim' she was portraying. Maybe it's just that she's always had a sixth sense in all things Michael since they hooked up.  
  
Maria let out a sigh of relief when Isabel's blonde head peeked in. "Hey Izzy!" She had heard from the other students about how Isabel threatened Michael in the corridor today. She had to applaud the girl. She was a bitch, a white bitch. It was kind of like the difference between evil witches and white witches, like Liz and Isabel. Liz and Isabel were both bitches, but Isabel was the kind of bitch you love. Liz was just someone you love to hate.  
  
"I brought you an applicant. And Mr. Parker already gave the a-okay!" Isabel announced. Maria squealed in delight as another blonde girl stepped in with a shy smile.  
  
Ever since Liz quit waitressing because it interfered with her studies (and her race to have straight As) Maria had been worn down in the diner. Couple that with the workload that still waited for her at home taking care of Amy and doing the chores, Maria barely had time to do her homework or change her clothes.  
  
There was one time when Liz glared at her for not being able to submit her project on time. Liz told her that it was really embarrassing that her best friend would be so slack. It was the morning after Mr. Parker asked her to close down the diner after an all night reservation party. She arrived at home and found that the laundry hampers were overflowing and there was nothing clean for her to wear the next morning. So instead of sleeping, she had to wash a few items and press them dry. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
At that time Maria thought Liz was so angry because as a best friend, she was naturally concerned with her school ethic. Now Maria suspected Liz just plain hated her.  
  
"Finally I get some help around here!" Maria exclaimed. She stood up and shook the girl's hand. "I'm Maria."  
  
"My name's Tess. I'm so glad to meet you. Isabel told me so much about you on the way here."  
  
Isabel nodded. "Tess just moved here from Chicago. I volunteered to show her around and when I found out that she was looking for a job, I automatically thought of you!"  
  
"Sunshine Committee?" Maria grinned at Isabel. Isabel Evans never had to work a day in her life. She and Max were adopted by a filthy rich family who gave them everything they needed plus more. Phillip Evans owned a huge law firm, the biggest in New Mexico, and Diane was a hands-on mother who did everything herself-a strange mixture of socialite and homemaker. Sometimes Maria wished Isabel would work with her at the Crashdown, so that her two best friends would spend a lot of time with her. And with Liz's 'betrayal' (note the quotation because she really wasn't that sure yet) she wished even more that she'd decide to work. "I heard about your verbal attack on Michael today," Maria informed Isabel. "That's quite some ray of sunshine right there!"  
  
"Oh I saw that!" Tess gasped. "She was astounding! The guy was like totally pale and all that. Your ex?" she asked, turning to Maria.  
  
Maria nodded. "I'm so lucky with my best friend."  
  
"Of course," Isabel replied haughtily. "We have to balance it out. Your other choice of best friend turned out to be all crap."  
  
The two started laughing, and Tess allowed them a few moments to regain their composure. "Alien here," she said after a while. "Catch me up?"  
  
"Oh. We're sorry. It's just that Mr. Parker's daughter was Maria's other best friend. Personally I've never been close to the girl," Isabel claimed, arching an eyebrow at Maria, "because I'm intelligent." Maria stuck her tongue out at Liz. "She turned traitor on Maria resulting to her break up with Michael, the pale faced boy in the corridor that's facing the wrath of my leg shaver."  
  
"Ooooh." Tess flashed a sympathetic smile at Maria.  
  
"Wait. Turned traitor? What are you talking about, Iz?"  
  
Isabel cleared her throat. "Well the other reason why I dropped by here to see you is to tell you. Sit down." Both Maria and Tess took a seat on the couch. "Earlier I overheard these jocks. They asked Kyle where Liz went. They seemed to have this mistaken impression that they're back together because Liz attended Kyle's last game. And Kyle told the jocks he dumped Liz Parker."  
  
"Kyle dumped Liz huh? Right!"  
  
Tess, wide-eyed, asked, "Liz is this gorgeous?" She couldn't understand why both Isabel and Maria would find the prospect of a jock dumping the girl unbelievable.  
  
"Liz is so and so," Isabel offered. "You're like totally better looking!" Tess blushed.  
  
Maria picked up the explanation. "It's just that Kyle Valenti has been panting after her since we were kids. And he was totally heartbroken when she broke up with him."  
  
"This is interesting," Tess murmured. Why would Kyle Valenti then drop Liz?  
  
"So," Isabel continued, "why would Kyle Valenti drop Liz?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Maria said.  
  
"Oh!" Isabel and Maria glanced askance at Tess. "It's so cool how we're like all on the same wavelength!"  
  
Maria clapped and squealed. "You were thinking that too?" When Tess nodded, she hugged her. "Liz is so gonna die when she sees us three. I think she was freaked enough with only me and Isabel acting like this."  
  
"We're like the three blonde bimbos for her."  
  
"More to the point, the guys are gonna go insane," Isabel said confidently. "Now back to me, or rather my story." Maria smirked at how Isabel always slipped. She was like totally the most lovable princess ever. "Naturally it was weird so I demanded [I]subtly[/I] what's going on?"  
  
"Demanded subtly?" Tess snickered.  
  
"Don't argue with her, Tess," Maria cautioned with a smile. "She used her feminine wiles."  
  
"Eeew! With Kyle? I'm more than that!" Isabel winked. "Okay I'm not! Anyway, I found out that."  
  
"Iz! Suspense much?"  
  
"Liz hired Kyle to push at Michael's buttons. Knowing Michael. oh yeah, I don't know Michael, but Kyle told me what it was about. They pricked at his macho rep and ego in front of this bunch of students. It was a pride thing. How much he'd changed since he hooked up with you, how's he's gone all soft and loyal."  
  
Maria frowned. "That's how you get to Michael all right. His pride is above everything for him. It's probably got something to do with keeping what you have. He hasn't got much, so he'd hold on to what he does."  
  
"I understand that," Tess offered, squeezing Maria's hand. "My family never had much. So when they gave me this doll I always wanted for Christmas, I held on to it like a lifeline. I still have it in my room. Lady Vanessa will be eight next Christmas."  
  
"So you forgive Michael?" Isabel asked unsurely.  
  
"I've forgiven him a long time ago, Iz."  
  
"You're leaving my brother?"  
  
Maria shook her head. "Max is a wonderful person, Izzy. I wouldn't hurt him like that."  
  
"You're dating Isabel's brother? Wow. You're going to be sisters-in-law!"  
  
There was another knock on the door. Isabel opened it and smiled at Mr. Parker. "Dinner crowd's here. Break's over, Maria. Tess, welcome to your first day."  
  
A few minutes later, they stepped into the dining area. "You take that side and this is mine," Maria told Tess.  
  
Isabel rushed out wearing the uniform. "I thought I'd lend a helping hand to my two best friends."  
  
Armed with order pads and pens, the three parted in the middle of the Crashdown, going their separate ways. Several customers from school whipped out their cellphones. Less than a half hour later, droves of guys piled into the diner, eagerly waiting for their orders to be taken by one of the three blondes in thigh high alien uniforms. 


	7. Maria, Maria 7, 8, 9

  


  


**Part 7**   


"I can't believe this, mom!" 

Dianne Evans sighed and covered the mouthpiece of the telephone. "Would you excuse me, Maxwell? I'm on the phone with the caterer. This is not polite," she scolded her son. "I thought you knew better." 

Max stalked out of the living room and went into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and took a box of orange juice. In spite, he drank straight from the box and wiped his mouth on his shirt. It gave him a thrill, to do something he had been told over and over never to do. It was certainly a gross habit, he admitted. Probably something Guerin and Valenti would do. As a sign of protest, he gulped the juice right out of the carton again. 

"Max Evans!" He turned to the door and glanced guiltily at his mother. And then he remembered that he was on protest. He smirked and wiped his mouth on his sleeve again. His mother gasped. "What do you think you're doing, Max?" 

"I'm showing you that I have my own mind, mom. Why can't my own girlfriend come to my birthday party?" he demanded. 

"I told you, Max. I don't like the girl. Look at the effect she has in you! You've never rebelled before. Now you're acting like some street kid. I thought we raised you better." 

"This is unfair, mom. And don't blame this," he pointed at the stain on his sleeve, "on Maria. I've been wanting to do that for a long time." 

"That's insane," Dianne snapped. 

"For God's sake, mom, I'm a teenager!" 

"You do not answer back to your mother, young man." 

Max shook his head. "I've done everything you wanted. I've been the best that I know how to be. I've done it for eighteen years! All the colleges I applied to are your choices. And you didn't hear me once complain. Let me choose my own girlfriend!" 

Dianne's eyes narrowed at her son. "For heaven's sake, Maxwell! I'm not telling you to break up with her. See her as many times as you want. You're probably getting what you want from her although I hope to God you're smart enough not to be trapped by an accidental baby." Max glared at his mother. "I'm just making it clear that I don't approve of this Maria girl. And I don't want her in my house. I can't understand you, Max. There are so many other girls out there. Liz Parker for instance. That's a nice girl." 

"I don't want Liz, mom." 

"She's better than your choice." 

"Marry her then!" Max spit out and walked out. 

~~ 

Isabel drove home after they all closed down Crashdown. It was easy to clean up that night. Aside from the three of them, they found two more pairs of helping hands. Michael and Kyle arrived to assist. Maria was pleasantly surprised to see the two. 

"Hey Kyle. Michael gave me the notes that you made for me. That was really nice of you." 

"Don't worry about it. I couldn't let you fall behind." His eyes, pretty but not as pretty as Max's, strayed from Maria to Tess Harding. A while ago Michael slipped him her number. He had been looking forward to tonight when he could call her. When he found out that she was working for the Crashdown now, he didn't think twice about accompanying Michael. 

Maria smiled warmly at Kyle Valenti. She admitted that she used to think of him as a humongous jerk. That was why she was so surprised that he bothered to do her a favor. "What are you doing here? I'd love to serve you but our cook's left." 

"We're here to help you close up," Michael offered. 

"Michael—" Maria began. 

"I work here now," he informed her. "Mr. Parker hired me to take on the shifts when Jose's not gonna be here. He's taking some night classes at the local college." 

"Really? That's good for him!" 

Isabel's brow arched. "That makes your shift the same as Maria's. Isn't that a little suspicious?" 

"Not really," Kyle answered. "Seeing as they're both high school students in the same school, their schedules for work are bound to be the same." 

"What a smart argument!" Kyle blushed under Tess' grin. She extended her hand. "Tess Harding. Just transferred." 

Kyle shook her proffered hand. "I know." 

Tess chuckled. "Your name would be?" 

"Valenti," he answered swiftly. 

"You want me to call you Valenti? Or do you want me to know your first name too?" 

"He's Kyle," Maria informed her with a knowing look. 

"Oh that Kyle Valenti!" Tess nodded. 

"Huh? Wha—What did you tell her?" he asked Isabel and Maria. He would not have his chances with this girl ruined because Roswell High's best babes had already done him in. 

"Oh don't worry, Kyle." Tess moved closer to him. She hooked her arm in his and led him to the other side of the café. She picked up a rag and handed it to him. "Help me clean up and I'll help you heal the heart Liz Parker broke." 

Kyle blindly followed her with a contented look on his face. 

Grinning, Maria turned to Michael. "You're not on the clock yet though. You don't need to help." 

"I'd rather help," Michael said. 

Maria shrugged. "Your choice." 

"So what made you decide to get a job, Michael?" 

"Aside from my obvious need for money you mean, Ms. Evans?" Isabel narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm taking charge of my life," he said lightly. "And this is one of the ways." 

"So that's why I saw you in school today looking like a choir boy." 

"I wouldn't go that far," Maria said. It was funny Isabel would say that. Maria swore he thought Michael was dressed a bit like Max. "Michael was very handsome today. Although I have to admit, you looked a bit stiff." She smiled at Michael. "I really prefer you in your own style." 

That was pretty much what Michael meant when he talked to Maria about her new wardrobe. Of course Maria phrased her words better and she was able to do it without offending him. He decided to take a page from her book. It was never too late. "Just like I prefer you in yours." 

"Thanks for that, Michael." 

"Anytime, Maria." 

Isabel looked at the two with concern. She could swear there was tenderness in Michael Guerin's face. And Maria looked like she was just so comfortable and so her while she was with Michael. What about her brother? 

"Hey you know we should really start cleaning up," she interrupted brightly. The two guiltily looked at her, as though they had forgotten she was standing there. And then they went their separate ways, with Maria stacking at the counter and Michael lifting the chairs onto the tables. 

Isabel frowned at the memory as she climbed up the stairs to her bedroom. She debated whether or not to tell Max about her suspicions. Was it necessary, or should she leave it be? If she left it, would it affect the relationship? Isabel knew Maria wasn't pretending anything with her brother. She really loved him. And Max loved her too. It was like they balanced each other out. Maria had never been anyone who can make her feel secure with the present and the future, of her position in his life. And Max found in Maria the free spiritedness and liberty that he so desperately craved. 

She stopped by Max's room on the way to hers. She didn't know what to tell him really, but she had to see him. She knocked on the door. 

"I'm not ready to talk to you yet, mom," the voice inside said. 

"It's me, Max." 

The door swung open to reveal a haggard-looking Max. "Hey Izzy. Sorry." 

"No prob. What's wrong?" 

"Fight with mom." 

Isabel never heard that before. She'd used that line. Max never had to. "What about?" 

"She doesn't want me to invite Maria to my own birthday party. She doesn't approve." 

"What?!" 

"What am I going to tell her, Isabel?" 

"Tell her you're not going to stand for it! This is insane." 

"No," Max said wearily. "Not mom. What am I going to tell Maria? How am I going to keep her from coming?" 

Isabel closed her eyes. Max needed guts. Her brother was desperately lacking of it. Unfortunately, it's something that can't be bought. "I'm not going to say anything to anyone," Isabel said coldly. "This is your problem so you solve it. But since you're my brother I'm going to be loyal. I'll let you speak to Maria." She couldn't believe her brother was this much of a loser. She turned her back on him and proceeded to the door. Once there, she turned around once to say, "I'm really disappointed in you, Max."   


**Part 8**   


"Wait, wait! So you mean this blend will work?" 

A paint-splattered Maria Deluca was standing in front of her canvass in the art room, wielding her paintbrush in her right hand. Her golden hair was parted at the middle and tied in pigtails at either side of her head. There was dried red paint on her nose, and flecks of yellow on her pristine white blouse. She was still wearing what Max termed as 'decent' clothes, but she had let loose a bit and had let her hair down. When Michael saw her step into the art room with those beautiful curls he loved hanging down her back, he shook his head. Her hair was too pretty to stain, so he helped her put them up in the pigtails. 

"Yep." 

"That doesn't make sense. I just dumped some colors together, Michael. Mr. Franz didn't say we could do it. Doesn't it look too different from everyone else's?" 

"Beauty is in uniqueness, Maria, not conformity. I learned that from someone very special." He handed her a Chinese brush. "That's for the little spots. That big brush will mess it up, go past your border lines." 

Maria took the white brush in bamboo and looked at Michael from the corner of her eyes. "So you're dating again?" she asked lightly. 

"Huh?" He frowned at her. "What makes you ask?" 

"You know… that _special_ someone who tells you all these wise sayings?" 

"How do you know it's not a grandparent of mine?" he teased her. 

"Somehow Michael, I doubt that Hank actually had parents. And you don't know your real parents." She said this casually, thankful that they were comfortable enough with each other that she didn't need to fear that she would offend him. 

"Okay, Maria, you caught me." 

Maria's eyes widened as Michael pulled up a stool and sat down. He just watched her with a soft smile on his face. Oh maaaaan! Michael was seeing someone new? She was just kidding. But there… see…. Ahhh those eyes! Those are 'Michael in love' eyes. And those were reserved for her. Maria caught herself. She so had no right to be this possessive. She should just find Liz Parker and ask her to bitch slap her now! 

"So are you gonna share who it is?" Maria mentally threw herself across the parking lot. She just couldn't help herself. 

"Who what, Maria?" Michael knew very well what Maria was asking. But he couldn't just let this pass. Maria Deluca actually seemed jealous. This was a good omen. 

"This special someone who taught you.. you know." 

"Oh that beauty does not lie in conformity?" he asked innocently. 

"Yeah Michael," she snapped impatiently. "Who's this sage?" Okay now that she asked, she really didn't want to know anymore. If Michael gave her a name, she couldn't be sure she won't seek Isabel and Tess out and ask them to help her accidentally burn the hem of that bimbo's skirt. Oh good heavens she was starting to think like Liz too! Now she can understand a bit of Liz's attitude. When someone took your guy you just get nasty! 

"You." 

Maria whirled around, and droplets of purple pain flew out of the brush and splattered around her in a circle. One splashed Michael right center on the forehead. "Ooops. Sorry." Maria stained her bag in an effort to get to her pack of tissues, which she had started carrying after that last cryfest in the eraser room. "Me?" Her voice was soft. 

"Yeah Maria. That's what I admired in you. You were never afraid to be who you are." He covered her hand with his own as she wiped the paint away from his face. "You were Maria and to hell with everyone who didn't like it." 

Her eyes were suspiciously moist when she smiled in response. "Thank you for saying that." She missed herself really. This new her was okay, but it wasn't really working. Her grades were better now and she was making an impact that was more than the usual shallow ones she generated, but she wasn't happy. And wasn't that what was important? She wished she could go back to her normal self, and maybe just be a little more studious than she was before. It could work… 

"It's not like I don't like the you today. You have to know, I'll love you no matter what. You taught me how to accept everything that the person you love is when you loved me even if I was such a loser. It's just that you don't seem so…" 

"Fulfilled? Content?" He nodded, with an apology in his eyes. "That's okay. I'm not. Now you… you seem to be fitting nicely with this change." 

"Yeah. Because it was my decision to change, Maria. It was my decision to be better for you and for me." 

"Liz planned it you know," she said sadly. "She made it so you'd be so embarrassed in front of everyone that you'd go and kiss her." 

"Parker?" he gasped disbelievingly. "I ought to—" 

She held up her hand to silence him. "Tess is taking care of it." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah. You know what the sad thing is, Michael? You fell for it." When he opened his mouth to speak, she stopped him again. "Let me finish. I'm not mad at you, Michael. I forgave you remember? But I can't get back together with you. I'm looking for a guy who won't be ashamed of me. I'm tired of people running away. I want someone to be proud of me for once." She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Michael on the cheek. "Thanks for your help with my project, Michael. I'm going to go change."   


**Part 9**   


"Are you sure you don't want me to go there?" Maria asked for the hundredth time. "It's your birthday, Max. I don't want you to spend it alone." 

"I'm sure, Maria," Max replied. "I'm contagious." He sneezed. "I don't want you to catch whatever virus I have. I'll just be lying around looking awful anyway." 

"Oh poor honey! And on your special day too! Don't worry. I'll make it up to you when you're better. We'll have a picnic at the park. Oh what's that?" 

Max flinched when the sound system blared to life. "That's just Isabel. She really turns the music on loud." 

"Oh I'll tell her not to do that too loud next time for you. She owes me," Maria joked. 

"Thanks Maria. Well okay I better go now. I'm not feeling too well." Max really felt he was going to puke. Nausea assailed him from combined guilt and nervousness. 

"Okay Max. Lie down. I hope you feel better soon." 

"Bye." Max hung up the phone. When he turned around, he saw his sister watching him with disapproval and fury mottling her face. "Shut up, Isabel!" He covered his ears with his hands and stalked off towards the lawn, where the guests were starting to arrive. 

"I wasn't saying anything, Max!" Isabel yelled after him. "That was probably your conscience driving you nuts." 

Some of the people already in the party looked at Isabel curiously. She haughtily arched her brows at them. Dianne glared at her daughter and returned to entertaining guests. She was going to have a talk with that daughter of hers tonight. She pasted a welcoming smile on her face when she saw Liz Parker arrive. 

~~ 

Michael Guerin, Tess Harding and Maria Deluca were sitting at the counter at the Crashdown, watching the second hand of the clock tick by. The diner was pretty much dead. Only a few tourists and local people dropped by and ordered, so they were only killing time until closing. 

Tess started the conversation. "Did you see what Liz was wearing?" 

"Didn't really pay attention to it," Michael replied. He and Maria were still on friendly terms, although Maria made it clear that she had seriously been hurt by his actions. To Michael that was what mattered. It meant so much to him that Maria didn't hate him after that. He could make this friendship they had grow he supposed. Someone once said that love was sweeter the second time around. Now he wouldn't say that that someone was special. It wasn't Maria after all. 

Maria smiled at Michael's attempt of assuring her that he wasn't paying attention to Liz's appearance. "I did notice that she was glaring at you, Tess," she added. 

"Oh you bet! Kyle and I could have been arrested for our performance this afternoon in the field." The door jangled open and all three heads turned to see Kyle step into the diner. "Speaking of the devil…" 

"Galaxy Sub, two slices of Men in Blackberry pies, Saturn Rings for three, Cherry Cola and make it fast." He sat down beside Maria at the counter. 

Michael stood up to make the order but Tess stopped him. "I'll make it. I've always wanted to try being on the grill." 

"You ever cooked before?" 

"Nope. But I'm sure Kyle won't complain if I don't get them perfect." With that, Tess vanished into the kitchen. 

"She digs me," Kyle announced. 

"Really?" 

"Why are you surprised, Maria? I thought you were her girlfriend. You're supposed to know more than me." 

"I thought she was just helping out with Liz, Kyle." 

Michael shook his head. He knew his friend… what the hell… Valenti wasn't his friend! He knew that Valenti would get himself hurt with this thing. He just jumped into conclusions when Tess started being so sweet and nice to him. Michael knew better because he's been with Maria for a while, and was exposed to Isabel too. They were just like that—extra attentive and sweet even though they just thought of you as a friend. He was plain lucky with Maria. Now Kyle fell into the trap. 

"Oh. I knew that." Kyle looked towards the window to the kitchen. She could see Tess nibbling on her lower lip as she concentrated on flipping the patty. 

Maria smiled at Kyle. He had to know where he stood with Tess right now, so he can push more and maybe she would fall hard and fast. "I'll help you with Tess while she's helping about Liz." 

"When you say she's helping out with Liz you don't mean she's trying to get me and Liz to hook up, do you?" 

"No, no! She's trying to teach Liz a lesson for all of us. That lesson being she can't mess with this group and that you're one big fish to catch and it's her loss." 

"Oh I like that." He shuddered. "I wasn't really prepared if she wanted me to be with Liz." 

"Okay." Maria stood up. "I'm punching out. I'll drop off some hot soup over at Max's. There's no reason for Mr. Parker to be paying three of us when there's no one eating. And I should go see if Max is really okay. Nothing says love more than chicken broth." She felt bad about having to say it in front of Michael, but she really felt like she had to. But Michael being the intelligent guy he was could probably see through her attempt to convince herself. 

Michael nodded. He wasn't going to say anything. This pulling an Evans bit had been pretty beneficial in giving him a larger perspective. Much as he hated Evans, he had to admit a guy would get into less trouble when he's making decisions the way Evans did—this thinking before acting thing. "Right. Take care." 

When Maria left, Kyle clucked his tongue at Michael. 

"What, Valenti?" 

"Thought you were trying to get her back. Why are you acting like you don't give a s-hit that she's going off to see Evans?!" 

"My way is better. Trust me." Tess gathered the food Kyle ordered in a tray. Michael jerked his head towards Tess. "And if I were you I'd be thinking of how to get to my own girl than anyone else's." 

Tess walked towards Kyle and placed the food in front of him. Kyle met Michael's eyes and he shrugged. "Wrap this up for me, will you?" 

"What!" she screeched. "After all my trouble—" 

"Just do what I said, Tess." 

Tess opened her eyes wide and opened her mouth to speak. Michael braced himself for the screech, but no sound came out. Tess couldn't understand why Kyle was being so hard, or so commanding. Oooh actually she kinda liked it! No guy's ever been like that with her. They all just fawned on her and she was tired of it. Kyle Valenti's method was getting to her. She wrapped up Kyle's order quickly. 

"And get another Cherry Coke for yourself," Kyle called out. "We can share the food. You're coming with me." 

Tess came out later with her coat and two bags of Kyle's food. Kyle took the bags, placed it on the counter and helped Tess with her coat. Then he took one of the bags and rested his arm over her shoulders. Tess picked up the other bag. "I already punched out," she informed Michael. 

"Sure thing. I'll close up later." Michael watched with a smirk as the two left the diner.   


~~   


With the Chinese take out cup of soup in her hand, Maria made her way down the street where the Evans lived. She was looking forward to babying Max tonight. After all, it was his birthday and he was spending it in bed. Poor Max. 

When she saw the Evans' house, she was surprised. There were lights and loud music coming from there. She went closer. Maybe that's not Max's house. Must be the neighbor. 

Maria walked briskly over and stopped stock still at the gates. This was Max's house. She had been Isabel's visitor too many times for her to make a mistake. She rang the bell and the guard opened it. "Hey, Maria," the guard greeted. "I was wondering why you were so late." 

"Hey Benny!" Maria had made friends with the security guard at the Evans household. Mr. Evans was too high profile of a lawyer to be slack in security. "What's going on here?" 

"Hey Maria." Maria saw Liz Parker behind Benny, smirking at her. "It's Max's big birthday party! All the family friends are here. And it's invite only. Did you forget your invitation, Maria?" 

Maria's fingers tightened around the cup of soup. "Oh." She could see over Liz's shoulder how many people were there. Not a lot from school, that was obvious. These kids obviously looked rich and prominent. There were a few kids from Roswell High, but only those at the top of the class or the ones who were children of the Evans' friends. She burned under Liz's superior look. "No, Liz. I think you know very well I didn't get invited." She pushed the cup into Liz's hands. "Give this to Max, will you? Tell him I hope he feels better soon." She refused to meet Benny's eyes. She was sure he would feel sorry for her. 

Rain started to fall. For a second she was concerned about the lawn party for Max. Hopefully they had cover. She ran back to the Crashdown, getting soaked on the way. Before she knew it, she was crying. Her sobs were loud and full. She had never cried so loud before. Mostly she was afraid that her mother would hear and yell at her to stop. But this time she couldn't stop herself. 

She stood at the door of the Crashdown, dripping wet. Michael was wiping the tables with a wet rag. He turned and saw her standing there. Immediately, he dropped his work and went to her. He didn't pull her to him, but he made it known that he was there. She threw her arms around him and only then did he wrap her in his embrace. She sobbed into the crook of his neck. 

Michael led her to the counter. Without speaking, he placed a glass of coffee in front of her and then sat down beside her. 

"What is so wrong with me, Michael? Why don't people love me? What is it about me that's so shameful?" she sobbed. "My father left me because he didn't want me. You couldn't bear for people to know that you loved me. And Max is so ashamed of me that he wants me to change, and even if I'm doing my freaking best to be suitable he still has to lie to me to keep me out of sight of everyone he gives a d-amn about!" 

Michael didn't know what happened at the Evans' place. He was going to kill Evans though. But that was tomorrow. Now he wasn't important. Even his own relationship with Maria wasn't the issue here. This was about Maria now. "There's nothing wrong with you," he told her firmly. "You are perfect just the way you are. It's us that don't deserve you. Your dad was immature. He couldn't handle the pressure. And it's not surprising that I'm a f-uck up. Everyone knows that. And I don't know what Evans did to you, but if he doesn't think you're fine the way you are, and if he's not screaming at the top of his lungs right now how lucky he is to have you, then that GPA of his isn't worth s-hit because he's still too stupid." 

He could see that Maria was looking too deeply inside herself that moment to hear what else he had to say. He left her and went to the break room. A few moments later he was out with a towel. "Stand up, Maria. We don't want you to get sick." She did as he asked. He rubbed the towel on her head to dry her hair, and proceeded drying her face of both the tears and the rain. And then he wrapped the towel around her body. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered. 

"Nothing to be sorry for." He dropped a kiss on her forehead. 

The door of the diner crashed opened. Both of them turned to see a dripping Max Evans catching his breath. "I heard about what happened," he gasped.   
  
  



	8. Maria, Maria 10, 11, 12

  


  


**Part 10**

Max was gasping for breath when he stood in front of Michael and Maria, his hair stuck to his head like a cap, and his new clothes soaked with rainwater. His fists were clenched tightly at his sides. It wasn't pleasing to see your girlfriend in such an intimate position with her ex. Something inside him rebelled at the thought that he would lose her doing something that would only make his mother happy. 

He shook his head against the betrayal he saw in Maria's eyes. He had hurt her. That was clear. When Michael took a step forward, he didn't dare step back. 

"I just want to explain," he told the taller guy. 

"You've made her cry enough for one night," Michael answered. "Maybe you should wait until tomorrow." 

Max turned his pleading eyes at Maria. "Please. I didn't mean to hurt you. Hear me out." 

Maria shook her head. Pulling the towel that Michael had provided closer around her, she went wordlessly to the break room. 

"Evans, just go home and blow the candles on your birthday cake." 

Max glared furiously at Michael. "She's upset, Guerin." 

"She's upset with you," the other responded matter-of-factly. 

"And you're dam-ned happy about that." 

"I'm not taking advantage of her being pissed at you the way you took advantage of the time she was hurting about me. Now just go home." 

"I want to make sure she's going to ve all right," Max gritted out. 

"I'll make sure she goes home fine." When Max still seemed a bit unsure, Michael assured him. "I'm not going to jump her. You're still officially her boyfriend, Evans. And she's still emotionally stressed from what you've done." 

"Look, you don't understand what it's like to be me!" 

"Then we're even." 

Max looked confused for a moment. And then he slumped down on a chair and held his head in his hands. "I love her. I really do. But I love my mom. And she doesn't like Maria. I can't just turn my back on my mom, Guerin. You wouldn't understand. I was adopted and Dianne Evans took care of me. I have to be everything she needs me to be. I can't disappoint her." 

Great, Michael thought. He was going to be Dear Abby. It was one thing to be sympathetic to Maria. He loved her to bits. He most definitely wasn't in love with Max. This wasn't nice. "I really don't need to be hearing this," he muttered. 

It was like the Evans kid didn't hear him. But then again he was so used to people hanging on to his every word that what Michael said probably didn't seem possible to the guy. "All my life I've pushed to be someone my parents can be proud of, so they won't regret adopting me and my sister. And I've succeeded. Until now. Now I just want to make Maria happy. And I can't balance it!" 

"You've made Maria ashamed." Michael meant to spit it out, like he was blaming Evans. Instead, it came out softer than intended. 

Max glanced up. "What do you mean?" 

"You've made the girl ashamed of herself. She doesn't feel like she deserves to be with you, because you're ashamed of her." Was he freaking helping this as.shole out? 

"I'm not ashamed of her." 

"Then tell her that." 

"I love her." 

"You already said that." 

"I just don't want to disappoint my mom." 

"Sometimes even fancy pants like you have to be men, Evans. Don't be too scared. It's just sometimes." 

Max didn't know whether to be insulted or grateful. He opted not to react. He stood up and turned to leave the diner. "Will you call me to say if she gets home okay?" 

Michael looked at him for the longest time before replying. "No." 

"Isabel." 

No answer. 

"Please, man. Isabel hates my guts because of this entire thing." 

Sigh. "Fine. I'll call Isabel." 

"Thank you." 

"Get your dripping ass out of the diner. I'll need to mop the floor again." 

~~ 

"Is he gone?" she asked faintly when Michael opened the door to the breakroom. 

"I booted his smarmy ass outta here," he responded lightly. "Are you okay?" 

She nodded. Michael sat beside her and drew her against him the way he used to do when she cried over Amy. "I'm wet," she sighed against his shoulder, but unwilling to move. "You're going to get wet." 

"Who cares," he muttered. "I'm going to be out in the rain anyway." 

"Oh good." 

"Maria," he prompted. "Talk about it." It was a command. He knew the only way she can get the load off her chest would be to vocalize her feelings. 

"I thought I was so lucky," she began. "Max Evans, every girl's dream, liked me. It made me feel like I was worth something, you know. I was all down because you were a jerk." Michael grunted in agreement at her characterization of her. He needed to make her see that none of this was her fault. "But it turns out I'm the stupid one." He jerked his shoulder in disapproval, making her head bounce on the bone. "Ouch!" she protested. "It's true anyway. I let myself be carried away by the prospect of a Max Evans." 

"What does that mean?" he urged. 

"I'm in love with the image of Max Evans falling for Maria De Luca. I'm in love with the promise of a brighter future for me, a better world out there. I'm in love with the thought of getting out of here with someone stable. Michael, I'm in love with everything Max might be. Not him." 

"I thought you loved him," he murmured. "You certainly looked like you were crushed just now." 

She laughed softly. "That's because I am. I'm crushed. I never realized until tonight how… stupid, ignorant, dumb… ahhh I've run out of words… Suffice it to say I never thought it was possible that all those negative things Liz commented about my brain capacity was true. I really am…" 

Michael raised his finger to shut her up. "Continue that line of thought and you really are dumb." 

"Hey!" 

"You're the smartest, most sensitive woman in Roswell… in America. And I'm happy you're clear on what's going on with you and that prissy boy. I assume you're breaking up with him tomorrow?" 

She sighed. "So I'm gonna need a date for the graduation ball." 

"I'm sure something can be arranged." 

She brightened up. "Really?" 

"Valenti'll be—" She swatted him at the side of his head. "Yeah, yeah. Just let me do this right." Michael stood up and took the towel from her. He hung it on the bar nailed to the door. And then he pulled Maria up to her feet. He closed the door of the break room behind him. A few second later he rapped on the door. Maria opened it uncertainly. "Maria." 

"Michael." 

"I was just about to log out after I mop the mess in the dining area. I was wondering if I could walk you home tonight." 

She smiled. "I'd like that." He still stood there grinning. "Anything else?" 

"There's this dance after graduation. I wanted to know if you want to come with me." His eyes were sparkling with sincere excitement, and they were mirrored in her own. 

"Let's see how the walk goes first," she answered mischievously. "I'll consider it." 

Michael chuckled. "I love you," he breathed out in between the laughter. 

"Baby steps," she grinned.   


**Part 11**   


Liz Parker was in front of her locker, with about four of the snotty girls surrounding her. She was animatedly telling them about the party at the Evans, highlighting the parts she wanted spread around school. True, she really didn't want to be friends with these girls. They were slutty like Maria, Isabel and that new bitch hanging all over her Kyle. But they had their uses. With their rapt gazes focused on her, she almost felt her heart sing out, 'Spread the word, brainless bimbos… Spread the word…' 

"So," Maggie Coleman gushed, "they didn't bother inviting her? I mean, I thought they were a couple!" 

"And she came there all by herself? She wanted to crash the party? That is too pathetic," Sissy Gordon said. 

"You are so lucky you got an invite. I would so kill to socialize with them." 

"So the quarterback from New Mexico State attended?!" 

Liz leaned against the cool metal of her locker, the handle biting at her back. She didn't care. She had done the morning's job. Maria De Luca was going to be stared down today at every classroom, every corridor, every toilet. She was going to learn that it's not nice to cross Liz Parker, going to pay for taking what was hers. 

She let her little pigeons drift away to spread the message to the student population. Within ten minutes, everyone who passed her in the hall was talking about the embarrassing scene in the Evans' gate as though they were there. 

Now Liz had to find the new student. She had heard that there was another transferee. He was reputed to be a band member, which was cool in her estimation. With Kyle Valenti Star Athlete hanging over a member of the Blonde Triad, she was going to need a buffer boy toy. Max she still had to work on, and Michael seemed too hard to handle. 

She saw him standing outside English. So his first class was the same as hers. Delightful! "Hi there." 

The lanky boy looked up at her with a ready smile. "Hey. How are you?" 

"I'm great." She looked down at her shoes with a smile, before calculatingly meeting his eyes again and blinking. She wasn't Maria's ex-best friend for nothing. "I'm Liz Parker." 

"Alex Whitman, Liz. New." 

"I know. That's why I approached you. Would you like to sit next to me in this class?" 

"I'd love that." 

~~ 

The cafeteria was noisy and stifling. Lunch hour was truly murder on the skin, Isabel thought. She would have to buy a moisturizing lotion on the way home to replenish much needed nutrients being zapped from her skin by this heat. Normally, they would be eating outside. Isabel preferred that. Just some SPF on the lotion and done. But this… this was worse… a crime on Beauty herself. But they had to go here since she didn't have any packed lunch today. 

"So where's the brother?" Tess inquired, and then bit the sandwich Kyle offered. She was leaning back against her very newly acquired boyfriend's fine chest. 

Since Michael was waiting for Maria, who still hadn't arrived, and these three were the closest he had to friends, he was sitting quietly beside them, sipping his juice. He waited for Isabel's answer. 

"I don't know. I'm still majorly pissed at the guy. Left him at home. Guess he'd be here already or mom would fry him for being late." 

Michael was very concerned. Maria should have been here already. It wasn't like her to just stay home. She would cut classes when they were together, but that was because they were making out in the eraser room. She didn't like staying at home too much, because she never wanted to be exposed to whatever alcohol or man Amy would bring home. 

"Maria still not here?" Kyle asked. "She better arrive soon because we have an exam in Bio, and there's no make up if you miss it." 

Tess frowned. She glanced at Isabel with concern. "I'm on it." Isabel drew out her cell phone and dialed Maria's number. It was on the fourth ring when the line was disconnected. "Holy Maybelline! Low batt!" 

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned to see the friendliest pair of eyes smiling at her. "Having trouble, huh." He handed her his cell phone. "Chatter away. I have hours to spare on credit." 

"Oh. Well thanks. Ummm?" 

"Alex Whitman. It's my pleasure…" 

"Isabel. My name's Isabel." 

~~ 

Michael knocked on the De Luca's front door. They learned from a bizarrely sober Amy that Maria was still in her bedroom crying her heart out. She had persuaded her to go to school, but she won't listen. Michael voted himself to fetch her and get her to talk her exam. 

"Hey Mrs. De Luca." 

Amy let him enter and led him to Maria's room. He rapped on the door. 

"Go away!" 

He pushed the door open, and Amy left him to deal with her daughter alone. He stepped over to her bed where she lay with her head buried in the pillow. "Maria, it's Michael. Come on. You need to take Bio finals." 

"I don't wanna," she muttered. 

"You're not gonna graduate." 

"Don't care." 

"Of course you care. You want out of Roswell right?" 

Groaning loudly, she turned on her back and blinked blearily up at him. "I can't." 

Michael took in the red-rimmed eyes, blotched cheeks and flushed face. He heaved a sigh and sat beside her. Michael sniffed her breath. He had to chuckle. "Found mom's stock whiskey?" No wonder Amy was sober. Her daughter guzzled up her alcohol stock last night. 

Maria burst out crying and pulled Michael into her arms. "Michael!" 

"It's okay, Maria. I'll fix it so you can go to school." 

"Michael!" 

"What?" She muttered something into his ear. "What?" 

"Vodka," she repeated. "It was vodka in orange juice." 

Michael shook his head. She really wouldn't notice the amount of alcohol in her if it was vodka. He lifted her out of bed and carried her to the shower. "We're gonna get you showered and alive, okay? We got…" He checked his watch. "One and a half more hours before you need to be spiffy and ready to take the exam." He put her directly under the shower and turned it on cold. 

"I'll kill you!" she squealed. 

~~ 

Michael led his slowly walking Maria down the corridor to Bio lab. Her head was still madly throbbing even though he gave her some medicine before they left. "Michael, I don't know if I can do this." 

"You don't need to get it perfect," he reasoned. "Just have to take the exam and pass it. You can do it. Just remember, the plant and animal cell is differentiated by the cell wall—" 

"Not that, Michael. I don't know if I can face anyone right now. I look like hell." 

He had to admit. She was a little out of it. "You're pretty." He opened the door to Bio room and led her to her desk. "Good luck." Everyone was staring at Maria as Michael helped her sit down. He glared at most of the curious onlookers, and nodded curtly at Kyle's grin of approval. He settled back on an empty seat at the back of class, but the teacher didn't comment about what he was doing when he wasn't in that class. 

At one end of the room, the new band member Alex Whitman was sighing dreamily about the goddess he met at the cafeteria. Liz Parker could have spat if it was proper to do it. She heard that her new prospect met Isabel Evans, and Michael Guerin had the guts to just come into her classroom like this just to have Maria flunk this test as always. And that traitor Valenti! He and his third of the Blonde Bimbo Triad couldn't be a little more discreet? Why wasn't Max here yet? Wait… have to focus… have to focus… Liz forced herself to read the first question. 

~~ 

**Part 12**   


Michael and Maria left the exam room together with the rest of the students. It was a bitching test. Not even Liz Parker finished all the questions by the time the bell rang. Muttering curses under their breaths, the students filed out to the corridor. Outside the room, Isabel and Tess were waiting for Kyle, Michael and Maria. 

"How was it?" 

Kyle shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt to spend a few more months here I guess, because I sure am not passing that." 

"Oh come on, Kyle," Maria assured him. "You must have done fine. I waded through a hangover but I think I answered at least half of those correctly." 

"I have to give it to you, Michael," came Tess' cheerful voice. "You got her here on time. Isn't that great, Iz?" 

Isabel Evans nodded curtly at Michael. "Guess I have to thank you then." 

"Don't bother on my account," he told her. 

Maria just smiled faintly at Isabel. "I'll thank him enough for both of us. So where's your brother, Iz? He missed the exam." 

"Oh don't worry about him. He arrived late so Mr. Matthews made him take it in the other room. He'll be out in a bit." 

Kyle chuckled. "It's not like the great Max Evans would miss the finals of his best subject. The fact that he's late is too big a deal already." 

"Excuse me. The corridor is not yours to hog." 

The five turned at the waspish voice. It came from the small figure of Liz Parker glaring at them. Isabel's haughty face softened at the sight of the tall, lanky boy standing behind her. She should really save that Alex Whitman. No reason for him to forever be destroyed just because he met Liz Parker first. Anyway she'd asked around about the guy after he thoughtfully leant her his cellphone at the cafeteria. He transferred so late in the year just to take the finals and graduate. His school was at the exact pace of Roswell High anyway. His father's work took the family to Roswell and he was a pretty good guy. That she asked did not mean that she was interested. No way. She was just concerned. Yes that's what she was. Concerned. 

"There's enough space at the side, Liz," Alex attempted to intervene. 

Liz turned her sharp eyes at the new guy. "Does that make the corridor theirs? No." 

Isabel's eyes narrowed. To piss her off, Tess looped her arm around Kyle's. Maria clucked her tongue. "Da-mn, Liz, you really need to get laid!" she said. 

Liz coughed as her breath came in the wrong way. Maria De Luca was horrible and shameless and nasty. She searched for the proper words to retort. "I—I—I'm not like you!" she spat. 

Michael was having none of it. He was sick and tired of Liz's 'I'm-perfect-and-you're-trash' attitude. Everyone would keel over with heart attack when he suddenly decided to utter words to someone other than Maria, but he just had enough of this rat. "Believe me, Parker, nobody would mistake you for Maria. She's too human," he said quietly, but loud enough to be heard by a few people around them. 

"Oh!" Liz's face was mottled red with fury. "You," she pointed to the five in front of them, "are all pathetic!" 

"Ooooooooh," Tess grinned. 

Liz stalked away from them. Let them deal with the rumors. When Maria heard that the entire school knew about her show at the Evans' front door, she would be knocked down a few notches. Liz couldn't wait til that happened. When she was done with them, all of them would know that you didn't mess with Liz Parker. "Alex, come on. You shouldn't mix with those kinds of people!" Three rooms later, she glanced behind her to see if her lackey was tailing her. There he was, hanging by Isabel, with a look of adoration in his face. "Alex!" she repeated. 

The boy seemed to have forgotten her. He looked at her and for a moment he seemed not to recognize her. Isabel dust in his eyes probably. And then he cleared his throat and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Liz. I think I'll stay here. I need to talk with Isabel for a while. She was just telling me about why square necklines work best for her figure." 

Liz's face contorted and took on a look of incredible horror. She inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled…She must calm down. She cannot be seen like this. Without saying anything else, she turned around and walked away. 

"Hey Maria." 

The students of Roswell High were having the time of their lives! It was better than soap opera. First rebel Michael Guerin beats up jock Kyle Valenti. Then perfect Liz Parker smooches her best friend's boyfriend by the lockers. Afterwards promising Max Evans dates a suddenly primly dressed formerly hot babe Maria De Luca. And then the cute new girl Tess wraps Kyle around her little finger, and it seems like statuesque Isabel's captured the cool smooth soul of Alex Whitman while Liz blows up. 

And must be the cream of it all. They knew that Maria De Luca apparently groveled outside Max Evans' birthday party, because he didn't bother to invite her. According to the source, Maria looked really pitiful by appearing at the celebration where she most definitely wasn't wanted. But look what's happening now. 

Max Evans was standing a few feet away from her, holding his exam paper in one hand and a bouquet of red roses in the other. Some swooned at the sight of Max Evans, whose pretty lashes were lowered, looking so sorry and so unbelievably vulnerable. 

"Max," she breathed. 

Days of Our Lives. The Bold and the Beautiful. The Young and the Restless. All My Children. 

Nothing but television. 

This was classic soap material. And it's happening right before their very eyes. 


	9. Maria, Maria 13, 14, 15

  


  


**Part 13**   


"Please, Maria, give me another chance. I can't lose you." 

The titter from the crowd went unheard. Tess and Kyle watched Max, fascinated. Isabel was slack-jawed at seeing her brother act this way. Michael was as always expressionless, but he kept a hand on the small of Maria's back, neither holding her back nor pushing her, but letting her know he was there. 

She shook her head. "I can't do that, Max." 

"I love you, Maria. I need you. I'm sorry about what happened. It wasn't my choice. I was just—" 

"Not the guy I wanted you to be," she finished for him. "Max, we're not compatible. I'm just sorry I realized it too late. I would have wanted to end this sooner." Vaguely, she noted that Max was doing this in front of everyone who would care to watch. Max was proving to her that he wasn't ashamed of her, that he wanted the world to know that he loved her. 

"How can you say that? We're perfect together. We balance each other out. You make me so alive, and I temper you," he said softly. 

Maria sighed. "With a bargain like that, I lose. I don't need someone to douse me like I'm some fire to be extinguished, Max. I love myself too much for that." 

"Mi—" He glanced at Michael, and then back at Maria. "Someone told me I hurt you because you thought I was ashamed of you. But I'm not, Maria. You're the best girlfriend I can even have. It was just one mistake. Forgive me. Please. One mistake, Maria. I deserve at least a second chance." 

Maria stepped closer to Max, not needing people to hear their conversation. She tried to lower her voice. "Max, this isn't that anymore. Maybe now I'm the one ashamed that you're my boyfriend. I let you control me, Max! You think I'm breaking up with you because you didn't invite me to your party? You were suffocating me. You made me pack three fourths of my closet because they were too slutty. You constantly nagged about my study ethics. You told me what's healthy to eat and when to eat it. Max, you made me ashamed of myself! That's what I'll regret most about our relationship. And I want out," she finished. 

Sadly, she returned to the protection of Michael and her friends. Isabel felt sorry for her brother, but remembered the way he frantically devised a lie for Maria. She embraced her best friend. "I'm not mad at you," she whispered into her ear. At least that small message from her might ease Maria's pain about doing what she had to do. 

The six of them started walking away from Max. 

"One more chance! I promise I won't do any of those things again, Maria. The clothes, school, the food… I was only thinking of your own good," he called out. "But if you don't like that, I'll stop! I promise, Maria, I'll stop. I'll change," he offered, as thought it was the best gift in the world. 

Tess hung back for a bit as the rest of the group continued walking. She was sorry for the guy now. She walked over to him and said, "No offense, Max. You're just a teeny weeny bit too dull compared to the Guerin man, you know. I mean, red roses," she scoffed, but somehow, because she was so sweet delivering it, Max didn't protest. "Red roses is soooo… traditional. You even have them complete with baby's breath. Max, those are totally our parents' time period." She bit her lip. "Okay I gotta go. Kyle might get pissed." Tess scampered off gracefully to catch up with Kyle. 

In the meantime, Max was left standing all alone in the corridor clutching his bouquet of true love in the form of traditional flowers. Well, he was all alone aside from the dozens of students looking on with amusement and incredulity with the dazed faces of people sitting on the couch too long watching tv, and of course Mr. Matthews who was waiting for his exam paper. 

"It's okay, Mr. Evans," he assured the young man, although he really had no idea what exactly happened. He just went out to see what the commotion outside his classroom was about. "Young love…" he stammered. He didn't know how to talk to these kids. "Young love… is always lovelier the second time around," he finished lamely. Taking the sheet of paper from Max's hand, he patted his back. "You know that's a lovely choice. I gave red roses to my wife too on our first date." Max squeezed his eyes shut in despair and Mr. Matthews left him. 

"Poor Max," one of the girls sighed. 

"I don't know about Maria and Tess, but I really think red roses are sweet!" another gushed. 

"I'd talk a bouquet of lettuce if it's from Max," Linda announced. 

"You would!" retorted a faceless guy from the back. "We know how much you love food." 

"Asshole," Linda bit back. 

Max didn't register any of this. His shoulders were slumped and he kept his gaze on his feet. Maria didn't want him back. This wasn't fair. He knew he was in the wrong and he regretted it. Where's the second chance people were supposed to have? With the bouquet dangling from his hand, he dragged his feet towards the boy's restroom. Halfway there, he just dropped the bouquet on the floor. And then he hurried to the privacy of the restroom. 

He didn't even see the group of girls who jumped to the floor where the roses lay and madly bit and tore at each other to get at least one blossom of _the_ Max Evans' roses as keepsake. 

~~ 

"I'll pick you up at seven later, Tess." 

A blonde eyebrow arched over one powder blue eye. "I don't think so, Kyle. I made plans with Isabel." 

"But I thought we were gonna catch a movie tonight." 

"Did you inform me about it?" Tess snidely asked. "No. You just supposed that I'd jump at the chance of going out with you. Well sorry, buster, my time is my own." Without giving him time to respond, Tess turned to Maria. "Would you like to go shopping with us, Maria?" 

Maria shook her head, still heavy of heart. "I think I'm going to spend time with Michael Guerin. I mean, I do need to convince him not to back out on our prom date," she said lightly, "seeing as I just made sure I won't get another one." 

Michael appreciated Maria's attempt at humor at a time when she was most probably down with guilt. Max did mean well sometimes. He just lacked balls. "More like she's going to put me through tests, turn me into a slave, and see if she would consider spending the most important party of high school with me." 

Michael mentally calculated how much money he had saved up. He wasn't filthy rich like the Evans, and he had been scrimping and saving enough money to get him started after high school. He had applied for a government scholarship in the art school in Albuquerque and he had to have some start-up money for transportation and lodging until he could find another job in the new city. Minus the tux rental and a nice corsage for Maria, he prayed that he'd still have enough. Maria deserved a real nice date. 

"Just make sure you don't get me a corsage, Michael. Don't blow big bucks on something that prissy. I won't wear it anyway." Maria hoped that Michael wouldn't argue. The two of them weren't the words richest people, and there was no sense spending food money for flowers that would wilt after a few hours anyway. 

"Like I'd even think about it," he answered easily, a little relieved. 

"Look, people, don't talk about that yet. You might jinx the Bio finals. Don't just suppose we're graduating. I'm still nervous about the results." 

"Oh stuff it, Kyle," Isabel told him, surprisingly standing close to the grinning new boy Whitman. "You're going to pass. Don't be so paranoid." 

"You're jinxing me!" Kyle breathed out in awe and fear. "That's what you're doing Isabel. You're jinxing me. You're one evil bitch!" 

Alex's dreamy eyes hardened and snapped at Kyle, but he was shocked to see Isabel blush. "Oh Kyle, stop…" 

"You are! I can't believe it. Bitch." 

"Kyle!" Isabel protested, a smile creeping across her face, all traces of iciness gone. That confirmed it. Kyle Valenti was officially a friend. "Flattery will get you nowhere." 

"It's not gonna work, Kyle. You're not going to charm her into breaking off her plans with me," Tess told her boyfriend. "We're going to the mall and that's that. Ready, Iz?" 

"Uhuh. Hey Alex, why don't you drive us?" 

"Ummm…" Alex scrambled for a response that might get him into the beauty's good graces fast, "anything for you, bitch." 

Isabel glowered at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she demanded. "I just met you. Goodbye!" 

The two blondes stalked off towards the parking lot, muttering about the asshole who called her a bitch. Alex was confused. Unsure about what to do, he called out, "I'm still the one taking you to the ball, right?" 

"Just make dam-ned sure you get the palest shade of purple for my corsage!" Isabel snapped, not breaking the pace of her walk. 

The new guy turned to the three left. His question was directed to Maria. "Is this hormones?" 

But it was Kyle who answered, since Michael and Maria were suddenly occupied staring into each other's eyes… as friends only, mind you. "It's Isabel," he answered. "Get used to it." 

"This is okay?" 

"As long as she hasn't threatened to maim you using beauty products, you're okay," Michael replied, taking pity on the guy. "Now me and Maria are blowing out of this joint," he told them in his best 1930s movie voice. "Shall we?" Maria placed her hand on the proffered elbow and they happily left the building. 

"No shit," Kyle muttered. "That boy's on something." 

"No, actually, he seemed fine—friendly." 

"Well dumbass, then he's on something!" When his initial shock was gone, he grinned at Alex. "Oh sorry, you're new."   


**Part 14**

Maria laughed at Michael's devastated face. She had to pick up some groceries at the mall for dinner, and Michael went with her. When they passed through the arcade, his longing look caught her eye, and she agreed to go on an air hockey match with him. Before they started, he warned her that he didn't want her to feel too insecure. "I've been practicing since I was a kid. The loss you're gonna experience is in no way your fault," he grinned. 

At that, she had merely shrugged and told him, "Just play, dorkbutt." Over the next seven games, Maria wiped the arcade floor with Michael's butt. He was not going to recover from this for a long time. "Did I mention that one of my mom's exes was a game station repairman? I had my own private air hockey table by the time I was ten." 

His face took on a look of utter shock and envy. "Do you still have it?" he asked reverently. 

"Asked for it for my eleventh birthday. It's in the attic." 

"Can I play with it?" 

Maria laughed out loud. "Well it's not connected to the sockets and it's already broken. It's been a long time since I used it." 

"Can I play with it if I fix it?" he asked again. 

"Sure thing, Michael. Now why don't we grab the groceries and head back home? My mom's waiting, I think, if she's sober." 

"Oh she's sober," he assured her. "You finished off anything in that house remotely alcoholic. She won't be able to restock until the end of the month. What was up with that anyway?" 

To her credit, Maria managed to look contrite. "I wasn't planning on getting drunk." 

Michael winced. "How could you get that drunk unplanned? And why did you even drink in the first place?" He knew well how much Maria abhorred the stuff. Living with an alcoholic tended to make you run from spirits. 

"I just saw the bottle and thought I'd celebrate having cut off the useless limb—" 

"What useless… Oh." 

"Yeah anyway, I thought I'd drink to my freedom. But the high of it was so good I just couldn't stop. I learned my lesson though," she related shame-faced. 

Michael grinned. "Idiot," he muttered tenderly. And then he put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. When she looked up at him, he warned, "I'll personally put you over my knee if you get drunk again." 

Her eyes gleamed at the prospect. "Really?" 

And Michael groaned. 

~~ 

"What was that all about with Kyle, Tess? I mean it's great you're standing up to him and all, but I thought you enjoyed him taking command. I was having the creeps watching how you followed everything he said." 

"Oh please," the smaller girl replied. She pulled a red gown from the rack and held it up to the light. "I'd follow him anywhere, but not in the expense of shopping night!" She ran the cloth between two fingers. "Is this a little thin to you?" 

"It's kind of transparent," Isabel noted. 

Tess grinned. "Perfect." She waved her hand at the salesgirl. "Do you have this in powder blue?" 

Isabel nodded her approval. "So what are we gonna get Maria?" 

Tess frowned at Isabel. "What do you mean? Doesn't she have a dress already?" 

"With Amy De Luca as her mother? I doubt it." 

"Then why didn't she come with us?" 

The tall blonde sighed. "Maria didn't have any money. She probably thought she'd use one of the old gowns at her house. Amy doesn't really give her much of an allowance. They're very poor." Isabel squealed and took a purple skirt from the hanger. "Okay this would fit her. Oh wait, I'm wearing purple." She returned the skirt and looked around the boutique. 

"So you're going to buy her a gown?" 

"Uhuh." 

"You do realize Maria won't be able to pay you if she's that poor." 

"Are you kidding me?" Isabel smiled at Tess. "This is my graduation gift for my best friend." Her eyes lit up when she saw the gown they put on the mannequin at the display window. "Tess! That's it!" She pointed to it. 

Tess followed the direction she pointed and gasped. It was a very light green satin dress, almost white in its paleness, with a low cut bodice at the front, a back so low it was past the curve of the spine, and a layered pencil cut bottom. "A mermaid gown. And that shimmer is wow." 

Mesmerized, the two of them approached the mannequin. While Isabel inspected the cut and how it would look on Maria, Tess lifted the tag. She wasn't rich, and it was a habit that she had automatically picked up over the years. Isabel's face appeared over the mannequin's shoulder, smiling brightly. "What do you think, Tess? Is this it or what!" 

"It's very pretty, Izzy. But it's kind of… expensive." 

Isabel peeked at the tag. It was more expensive that the purple dress she'd picked out for herself a week ago, but it was reasonable. "It's a fair price for something like this," she shrugged. 

"Are you sure you want to give Maria a gift that costs this much?" Then again, Tess supposed, maybe she just doesn't comprehend how the rich people thought. "Maria will love it even if you just gave her a card." 

While she waited for the saleslady to pack the dress, she turned to Tess. "Maria has been my best friend for a long time, Tess. And it's the last day of high school. She deserves it." She handed her card at the counter. "Besides," she continued, teasing, eyes sparkling, "I'd have to make up a little for the agony my brother put her through." 

~~ 

Amy had insisted that he have dinner with them. She was actually a pretty nice lady when she wasn't drunk, Michael thought. He smiled as Maria sat down with them on the table. 

"So what are your plans after graduation, Michael?" 

Maria looked up, obviously interested too. 

"I'm waiting for the response of an art scholarship I applied for," he replied. "I'm hoping to get into the government program that's going to pay half my tuition fee. The other half I can work for. If that doesn't come through, I guess I'll find some odd jobs. I can't afford to go on my own." 

"Where did you plan to attend, Michael?" 

"New York." 

Maria's face took on a look of extreme happiness. "I'm going there!" 

"You are?" He'd always thought that Amy won't be able to send Maria to college since they had such a hard time of it. 

It was Amy who answered his question. "Maria's going to college," she told him, with a hint of pride in her voice. "She's not gonna end up without a fine education like me. Finally she can use the only good thing her father ever did. He got her a college plan before he up and left. Took a lot but I didn't touch it so she can go when she has to." 

"So I guess we don't have to say goodbye at graduation," Maria said lightly. "So you won't have to cry." 

Michael laughed. He was happy. 

~~   


**Part 15**   


The next day was the day of judgment. Those whose names appeared typewritten on the bond papers stapled on the bulletin board aced the exam and would therefore be out of Roswell High as graduates. It was an exciting moment in their lives, and for some, it was the dreaded day of doom and gloom. 

"I passed!" came the sharp cry from the young man in front of the bulletin board. "Woohoo, I passed!" He started jumping up and down. "I'm a high school graduate, baby!" 

The onlookers grinned at the enthusiasm that Kyle Valenti was showing. He was doing dance steps they've only before seen on late night TV, from 70s disco shows. 

"Kyle, you're embarrassing me," Tess muttered. She couldn't wait to see her results as well. Kyle should move. And really, he should stop acting like a child. 

Kyle pointed to her and wagged his fingers. "Well, baby, you passed too. 87!" 

Tess grabbed at her heart. "87!?" she cried. "80 friggin 7?!" Kyle nodded happily. "Oooooooh!!!! I'm so smart!" She leapt at Kyle and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Always knew you were, Tessie!" Kyle gasped. 

"Oh please," Isabel sighed as she and Alex stepped into the space they vacated in front of the board. 

Alex peered down the sheet to Whitman and straightened with a goofy grin. "91," he told Isabel proudly. 

Isabel nodded, impressed. She then looked at the top half of the sheet to read her grade. She frowned and made sure. There it was. Evans, Isabel. She followed at the margin and glanced back again. It wasn't Evans, Maxwell. It was her. It was her. Oh. My. God. 

Alex saw her frantic look. He peered at her grade and his eyes grew wide. "92," he whispered. Instead of answering, Isabel placed both hands at the back of his head and drew him to her lips, kissing him with all the celebration in her long limbs. 

"Maria, Tess and I will drop by your house later," she gasped out before diving in for another kiss. 

Michael carefully pushed Alex sideways so the smacking couple would move and make way for him and Maria. Her hands tightened on his, and he knew she was nervous. He pulled her with him and silently asked her a question. She nodded. 

Even before he looked at his grade, he looked at hers. His lips curved and he whispered into her ear. "You can open your eyes now, Miss Graduate." 

Maria followed where Michael's finger pointed, and her mouth fell open. Despite reassuring Kyle yesterday, she was totally nervous. Who in their right minds took finals drunk? "Michael, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" 

"Yup. You were right, Maria. You aced it." 

"I was just blabbing." 

"Well your test scores say the blab was real." 

"I really made just four mistakes?" She still couldn't believe it. 

"Uhuh. You were five points higher than me." 

Startled, she looked down at Guerin, Michael. Their class had taken a different exam, same subject, the day before. "We're going to New York," she whispered. And then louder. "We're going to New York. We're really going to New York, Michael!" She threw her arms around him, and he slipped his around her. In front of the rows and names and numbers that represented the last test they had before blowing out of Roswell, they embraced. 

~~ 

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear it, Tara? This is too unreal! Lizzie Parker is going to the graduation ball with Jared Tyler." 

"What? Jared Tyler? Are you sure?" 

"Jared Tyler, Tara! And of course I'm sure. I heard it from my cousin who picked it up from her boyfriend who heard it from these girls at the mall who apparently was told by their sisters. It's first hand info! It's all over school. Liz Parker is hot material." 

"Wow. Unbelievable. Jared is like the hottest guy from the batch ahead of us. I didn't even know he liked Liz. She always seemed… studious." 

"Well didn't you know… The latest studies say that guys go after smart girls for long-term relationships. Liz must be marriage material." 

"Liz is so going to be Senior Queen. I don't care if Isabel Evans is tall and graceful, or that Tess Harding is cute and bubbly, or even if Maria De Luca's turning out to be Miss Sought-After Love Queen. Getting Jared Tyler is soooo earning my vote!" 

"Oh my dress just arrived. Talk to you later!" 

"Oh okay, sweetie. Have fun. I still need to call Pamela and tell her. She is so gonna die." 

~~ 

"Mom," Liz whined, "what is this?" She raised the glittery red dress up to the light. "I don't like this." 

"I'll have you know, darling, that that is a very stylish dress. I picked it up from the dressmaker. You designed it yourself, sweetie. You insisted on a tailor-made cut so nobody would arrive in the same dress as yours." 

Liz shook her head. "No no! I might've liked the design then but I hate it now, mom. I want to go to the mall and get another one." 

Mrs. Parker sighed. "Don't you at least want to try that on? That cost a lot, Liz." 

"Would you not get on my case, mom? Look, I am graduating with honors." Liz's arms flapped widely. "I worked my butt off in high school. I at least deserve a good dress!" 

~~ 

"Are you sure this is okay, Maria?" Amy asked unsurely, holding an old box in front of her. 

"Of course, mom." Maria smiled up at her mother. She wasn't so bad after the entire drunkfest. She was a pretty great woman sober. Maria just really really hoped she won't buy alcohol on the next payday, supposing she still had a job at the alien store, that is. "Thank you so much for letting me use your old prom gown." 

Maria took the box out of Amy's hands and put it on the couch. Michael grinned at her as she opened it. She drew the yellow gown out and held it in front of her. 

"It's horribly out of date, Maria. I wish I had more money to get you a new one. You did so well at school and all." 

"But it's beautiful, isn't it, Michael?" She held the old dress to her body and looked up at her "very close friend." 

"A sack would look good on you," he said lightly. And then realizing what he said, he glanced up at Amy in alarm. "Not that your old prom gown is a sock, Mrs. De Luca. I mean a sack would be so much less material than that." And in front of their very eyes, Michael reddened. "And I'm not saying that Maria would look much better with less stuff on. Well not that she won't," he stammered. "NO! I mean—" 

Maria laughed and held up her hand to silence him. "Dig yourself deeper, will you?" 

Michael groaned and Maria walked over to him. Filled with shame, he buried his face in Maria's stomach. 

"So you two are back together again, I take it," Maria's mom asked lightly. 

Maria ruffled the hair on Michael's head, which he still had not taken out from its attachment to her belly. "What makes you think that, mom?" And then she turned back to Michael, combing her fingers through the hair. "We're going to gel this baby to slick back. That would be so hot. Especially if you're wearing a tux. Now where did I get that image before?" she wondered out loud. 

There was a series of rapid knocks on the door. They were swift, but not brusque. Sophisticated knocks, even. Definitely Isabel Evans out there. Amy shook her head at the two, and turned to answer the door.   


  



	10. Maria, Maria 1618 END

  


  


**Part 16**   


"Hey Isabel. Maria and Michael are in the living room. Step in. And who's this?" 

Isabel blinked up at the woman she hardly recognized. Amy was rather pretty when she's not got her face shoved down the toilet and barfing really. Her voice was actually pretty cool when she spoke. Isabel usually heard her voice only as a series of grunts. She smiled at Mrs. De Luca. 

"This is Tess Harding. She's our new friend." 

Amy extended her hand and shook Tess'. "Hello dear. Isn't this exciting?" 

"Yes, Mrs. De Luca." 

"Call me Amy, Tess." 

Tess bounced into the living room, followed by a more sedately walking Isabel whose head was raised high. Both had shopping bags with them. Amy heard Isabel announce to the living area in general: "We are going to prepare for the party, Michael. We would appreciate it if you would scoot out now and take a bath at your place." 

"It's still too early, Miss Evans," Michael complained. "Besides we were talking." 

"No talking anymore!" Isabel decided. "We need to look super. And you need to smell better," she told him pointedly. 

Michael managed to look offended. For her part, Maria thought the Michael musk was fine. But that didn't really matter. She needed to look gorgeous for tonight. And Isabel was the queen of that, so she will follow her advice. "You should listen to her. She might put hot iron curlers on your hair," she teased. The offense morphed into terror, and Michael scampered out of the De Luca residence. 

"That was well done, Iz," Tess congratulated the tall blonde. 

Isabel nodded in acceptance. And then she asked Amy if they could all troop upstairs to get ready. "But first, we want to get your approval on something." 

"Really, dear? What is it?" 

Isabel handed a smaller bag to Amy. "Here it is. Just tell us if you think this would be fine for Maria to wear tonight." 

Maria watched in fascination and surprise as Amy drew out the long pale green number from the bag. Her mother held it up to the light, and the light danced on the tiniest glitters lining the hem. "Oh Isabel it's beautiful!" Amy gasped. 

"Is that—" 

Tess' curls bobbed up and down. "Sure is, Maria. You're going to the party in that. If your mom approves, that is." 

Amy handed the bag and the dress to a speechless Maria and embraced Tess and Isabel. "This is so wonderful of you. I'm so happy Maria's got you. I couldn't—" 

"Oh Mrs…Amy… It wasn't me at all. This was—" 

Isabel jabbed her elbow into Tess' stomach. "It was our gift to Maria. She's been the most fantastic friend to all of us. This is just me and Tess and Michael and Kyle and Alex saying we love her." 

When they were released from the hug, Tess blinked up at Isabel, who merely shrugged. Maria hugged the dress to her chest as she kissed her friends. On the way up the stairs, Tess whispered at Isabel, "You're not as bitchy as you like people to think you know." 

"Yeah well don't spread it around," Isabel warned. 

~~ 

Liz grabbed her mother's hand. They have been walking for hours around the mall, looking for a dress that's not too much of this and too little of that for Liz's taste. It seemed hopeless, and Mrs. Parker just wanted to go home and rest her feet. Finally, Liz stopped in front of a shop and pointed to the display on the window. 

It was the palest green that they have ever seen. The mermaid gown glittered at the bottom, and showed off a huge expanse of the back. It had a low décolletage that required assets from the wearer. 

"I want that in brown," she said. 

"Honey, are you sure you can carry that?" 

Liz's eyes slitted. "I want that in brown, mom." 

~~ 

Michael shook his head again and cursed. He reached out and tapped it, then patted it. He was quickly getting frustrated. Again he tightened it, but it wouldn't budge. The thing kept slipping. 

"I can't do it," he told Kyle. 

"Nawww man, you have to. Try it again." 

With a deep breath, Michael tried to fix the Kyle's tie. "It's useless, Valenti. It's gonna have to stay lopsided forever. I don't have enough talent to straighten the thing." 

"I straightened yours, Michael. Least you can do is reciprocate." 

"What can I do if your tie just won't listen!" 

"This isn't funny!" Kyle was going red in the face. 

"Who's laughing?" Michael retorted. 

Furious, the two stepped out of the Valenti vehicle. They stood in front of Maria's house bickering until another car stopped at the back of Kyle's. Alex stepped out and strode over to them. "Problems, gentlemen?" 

Michael merely snarled. Kyle turned pleading eyes at Alex. "Can you fix a tie?" 

"Sure, man." He reached out and with a gentle flick of his wrist, Kyle's tie was miraculously cured. 

"See, Michael. I could do it on yours. You're so untalented." 

"Want me to fix that horror too?" Alex asked Michael. 

Confused, Michael strode to the car and looked at his reflection. "This sucks too, Valenti." 

"No worries, Michael. I'll do it." At first, Michael seemed unsure. Alex Whitman wasn't really a friend yet. And then he saw the shadows on Maria's window and sighed. He walked up to Whitman and allowed him to flick his wrist by his neck. 

~~ 

**Part 17**   


"Hey Maria," Tess said as she applied her eyeshadow. 

"Yeah?" 

Maria has been staring at herself in the mirror for the past ten minutes. She couldn't believe she was wearing something so gorgeous to the party. It hugged her body closely and shimmered in the precise places. The dress wasn't blinding in its glitter, but it was eye-catching just the same. 

"So how's our taste?" Isabel inquired earlier. 

Maria was still breathless when she replied, "Exquisite, Iz. Thank you so much." 

Isabel hugged Maria, careful not to crease their attires. "You are so welcome, Maria. It was the least we could do." 

Maria knew very well that it was Isabel who chose and paid for the dress. Isabel was funny like that. She would build this exterior of being really untouchable and then she'd shatter the very image because she just can't help being so darned nice. She owed Tess a lot this past months though. She filled the void that losing Liz as a best friend left her. In fact, Tess turned out to be so much more fun that Liz had been. 

"Do you think Kyle loves me?" 

Both Maria's and Isabel's eyes flew to the smallest girl in their trio. It was Isabel who responded, "The guy is insane about you!" 

Tess seemed thoughtful as she sat down on the dresser. "Insane's as insane does. I'm looking for something more." 

Intrigued, Isabel stepped closer while adjusting the pins on her hair. "Something more? Like what?" 

"I don't know what—" 

Maria interrupted Tess' frustrated sigh. "She obviously means that warm fuzzy feeling when you look at each other, Izzie. Or that restlessness when you know he's just outside your classroom door and the teacher won't dismiss you early. Maybe even that panic you feel when you think he's hurting inside…" her voice trailed off. 

Tess blinked at Maria. 

"Well isn't that what you're looking for?" 

Tess nodded. "How'd you know?" 

Maria's lips curved into a smile. She had decided something tonight, but these two girls, although very close to her, were not the ones who would know about it first. She was reserving the knowledge for her best friend. "I saw it in the movies," she told them offhandedly. 

"So you think?" Tess asked again. 

Isabel found the conversation train rather unappealing, so she peered over Tess' shoulder at the mirror to check her eye make up. Maria went over to Tess and said, "Look me in the eye, Tess." When blue met green, she continued, "The guy has been sniffing after Liz Parker for years and then you come and suddenly, he's forgotten about her. He missed basketball night to order you around in the diner and take you riding. He borrowed Steel Magnolias to watch it with you, when the guy at the counter is like one of his toughest rivals for team captain position. Then you blew him off to go shopping with Isabel and right now he's still downstairs waiting for you, fidgeting because he's not sure you'd like how he looks. So having said all that… what do _you_ think?" 

"I think," she started. "I think…" 

"Yes…" 

Her eyes crinkled at the corners. "I think there's a huge possibility he thinks I'm 'it.'" 

Tess jumped off the dresser and grabbed her gown. Isabel breathed a thank you that the dresser was free. "Well done, Maria." 

"Ah well," she grinned. 

~~ 

Kyle, Michael and Alex were lined up at the living room, waiting. Amy had asked them to sit down, and they did. But they fidgeted so much and finally stood up again that Amy decided it was best to let them remain as they were. 

She was surprised to open the door to a bickering Kyle and Michael, muttering something about idiots and the idiocy of requiring ties with clothes. Standing behind them was someone she wasn't really familiar with. When they introduced him as Alex Whitman, she was hugged by the lanky boy warmly. 

"Mrs. De Luca. By any chance are you the wife of Maria's brother?" 

"Oh stop it," she giggled, slapping the boy playfully on the arm. She had never enjoyed herself so much. Maybe this sober thing wasn't so bad. "They'll be down shortly. Tess can't seem to find one of her shoes." 

"Figures," Michael muttered, and Kyle jabbed him with an elbow. "What man!? I meant figures there must be something wrong that they're not down here yet." 

"Sure, Guerin. Now shut up. I should've known you shouldn't have been encouraged to speak more around us." 

"Stuff it, Valenti." 

"Can I help?" Alex asked, and the two guys turned shocked expressions on him. 

"I wouldn't go there if I were you," Amy advised. "They're all on their hands and knees crawling on the floor, looking everywhere." 

It was like lunch bell, and Amy's announcement made their ears ring in excitement. Kyle and Michael straightened readily and started up the stairs. "We should really help," Kyle said. "We can't be late." They stepped on each other in a hurry to open the door first. Alex followed closely behind. 

Being an athlete, it was Kyle who reached the door first and pushed it open. The three young men looked in to find Tess putting on the stray shoe, and Isabel dusting her skirt with long elegant hands. Michael helped Maria off the floor and finally got a good look at her. 

The material fell heavily around her, snug and shivery to look at. The front revealed just enough skin to expose the curve of her breasts, and Michael was possessed by the urge to dip his head and just… smell her. He tamped down the desire and said, "You look amazing." 

"Yes she does, doesn't she, Kyle? Now quit that and pick up your jaw. I'm your date." 

Embarrassed, Kyle looked at Tess up and down. "What can I say, babe? I'll be walking to the prom with an angel." 

While Tess was blushing at Kyle's comment, and Michael was still awestruck, Isabel arched her brow at Alex. "So don't you have any flattery for me too?" 

"You already know how beautiful you look, Isabel. You don't need me to tell you," Alex told her matter-of-factly. 

Isabel frowned. "Well I think I'd enjoy hearing something!" 

"Yeah all right." Alex leaned close to whisper stringed together sentences that made her cheeks burn with pleasure. 

"So are you all shoed?" Michael cracked, but no one laughed. 

Kyle said, "You have to accept the fact that you're one of those people meant to say just a little, Michael." 

Alex turned to the girls. "So ladies, all ready to go?" 

Isabel reached for Maria's and Tess' hands. "Well let's rock Roswell High!" 

~~ 

They arrived at the prom with the usual fanfare of people staring at them waiting for something dramatic to unfold. They were disappointed to see that the three couples were acting normal, flirting, laughing and dancing. At the dancefloor, Tess Harding and Jock Kyle were having the time of their lives. They watched closely to see if they would grind their hips together and create scandalous moves. Unfortunately, those two were pretty General Patronage-Admit all Audiences. 

When they looked for Isabel Evans and Alex Whitman, the two were murmuring to each other by the punch bowl. There was nothing special about the sight really. Of course they hadn't seen Isabel look softly at a guy like she's doing now. But that in itself wasn't titillating… 

So they scanned the crowd for where Maria De Luca and date Michael Guerin went. Speaking of the two, were they back together? They looked awfully close there by the sidelines. Was that Maria De Luca trying to pull Michael to the dancefloor? Well this is something they just had to see! That was soooo comical. But it wasn't soap material. Was life getting boring? 

Hey, would you get a look at the back of that dress! Maria De Luca's gown was barebacked. It was so low. That's probably why Michael Guerin's insisting that they stay out of the dancefloor. He wouldn't want anyone to cut, now would he? 

All eyes turned to the swinging doors, as Jared Tyler stepped into prom with a brown lump hanging on his arm. He walked forward and was bathed in light. And the brown lump was revealed to be Liz Parker. 

Was she wearing the same gown as Maria De Luca? 

The students saw Liz's eyes rest on Maria, and those brown eyes slitted. Liz was monochrome… but that was really beside the point. She looked pissed. 

Liz started pulling her date in the general direction of Maria and Michael. Isabel at the punch bowl and Tess on the dancefloor were too far to beat her to their friend. 

"Looks like we shopped in the same boutique," Liz said. "Is the tag still hanging there, Maria? 'Coz I know you can't afford that with the pittance your mom makes. Better be careful not to spill anything. You know you can't return damaged items." 

Now the soap has begun! The crowd started closer on the show. 

Like the supporter of feminism that he has suddenly become, Michael leaned back and let Maria fight her own battle. 

Maria mocked a gasp. "Are we wearing the same gown, Liz? Because this mermaid cut was given to me by my best friends, and it doesn't look like that sack you're wearing." And then she looked directly at Jared. "Or is just the plain lack of curves that's making an expensive dress look like rag?" 

Liz Parker's date actually chuckled at that. Growling, Liz raised her palm and stepped closer to Maria, when a bouquet of roses was thrust in front of her. She glared at her attacker. Suddenly, her hard façade softened. "Max." 

Max Evans was using the bouquet of pink roses to ward her off. "Leave Maria alone, Liz. Why don't you dance with your date?" 

Angry but distracted upon seeing Max's deep meaningful eyes, Liz allowed Jared to lead her off in the meantime. Left to themselves, Max looked at Maria from underneath the dark half moon shadows created by his long, thick lashes. He offered the bouquet to her in two hands. 

"Awww Max, didn't I specifically ask you not to do that!?" Isabel cried, stalking with Alex to where Max was standing with Maria and Michael.   


**Part 18**   


It took a lot of convincing for Max to leave Michael and Maria alone. Michael owed Whitman a lot for agreeing to have Evans tag along with him and his date. He promised to himself that he'd watch the next gig that guy would play in. He was so amazed at that act of kindness that he never noticed the way Maria had been staring at him until she pulled on his arm impatiently. 

"Dance with me, Michael. Come on." 

If only he didn't worship the ground she walked on! He sighed and followed her to the dance floor, where she looped her arms around his neck and pressed her soft body close to his. Ooooh, not bad. Not bad at all. 

Unconsciously, he started looking around to see if people were watching them. It wasn't so much that he didn't want to be seen like this. That was the old Michael Guerin. This Michael Guerin was just observing his surroundings as habit. 

"Don't worry if they're watching," she told him. "I know you hate that. But I'll make it up to you." 

He was about to say that he didn't mind anymore, but her last words caught his attention. "Make it up how?" 

His hands were resting on the small of her back, a favorite spot of his it seemed. She leaned close and rested her head on his chest. "Are you nervous?" 

"No," he croaked. 

"Why is your heart racing?" 

"Lack of exercise," he stammered. 

"Well then you really have to dance. Finish one slow dance with me and then we're getting off the dancefloor. And I can tell you something." 

Michael pulled her closer, if possible. While she listened to his heartbeat like that, he rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes, so he won't see people looking at them and pretend that it was just the two of them and that music. 

He was wrapped up in the perfume she was wearing and in the feel of her that he didn't notice when the song ended. He felt her move out of his arms and vaguely heard her tell him that they would go sit down. 

On the way to the table they shared with their friends, he was stopped by the art teacher. He had heard from the school Michael applied to, he said. Maria grinned at him. "I'll meet you back there, okay? Go on. Good luck." And then he was pulled back into her arms and she was pressing the softest but firmest kiss on his lips. He barely had time to register that first real kiss she'd given him since their break up when next he knew she was smiling brightly at him. "Good luck, Michael." 

He watched her vanish into the crowd. Forcing his legs to move, he followed Mr. Harold outside, where the music was muted and there were less people. 

The teacher handed Michael a long white envelope. Slowly, Michael drew out the bond paper and read the form letter. 

~~ 

"Congratulations!" 

Max Evans nodded gratefully at Mr. Matthews, who informed him of the scholarship he had been awarded by Harvard. "Thank you." 

"I knew you had potential, Mr. Evans. It's been an honor handling you. I hope you'll be very successful there." 

Max held the slip of paper in wonder and happiness. It was what he'd always worked for, and there was no one else to congratulate him. Sure, they would have a celebration at home. His mother might even throw a party for him again. But he wanted that someone who really mattered to be with him. 

He glanced down the hallway to see Michael Guerin looking desolate. Max made his way over to him. 

"Hey man," he greeted, uncertain. 

Michael felt like all his energy had been drained for him. After all the excitement, after all his plans… now… "Scholarship?" was all he could say, seeing the sparkle in Evans' popular eyes and the waving slip of paper in his hand. 

"Yeah!" came the bright answer. "Got accepted for the Harvard scholarship. My future's all set." 

Michael wanted to punch out the enthusiasm out of the Evans boy. But he didn't really have the strength anymore. "I'm really happy for you, Evans. But if you'll excuse me." 

"Oh." 

Michael sighed heavily. "You know something? Why don't you spend some time with Maria inside? I'm not coming back there, and I don't want to leave her alone there. She—she deserves someone like you. Someone who's got a future." 

Max stared at Michael first, confused. But he didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he shrugged and walked back to the party and started searching for Maria's table. He'd pick up the bouquet first, if the other girls hadn't gotten to it yet. 

~~ 

Maria was worried. Michael had been gone for a while. She wanted to go after him, but she didn't want to disturb him if he chose to be private at this time. She hoped he'd come back soon though. 

When she saw Max walking over towards her, she bit her lip and frantically looked about for a way to escape. And then suddenly the principal was calling the students closer to the stage for the announcement of the Senior Queen and King. Isabel appeared and pulled her over with them to watch the proceedings. Seeing his sister, Max slowed his pace a little. 

"Well good evening kids." There were no replied from the audience. "I guess you're not required common courtesy to me since you're all officially graduates," he joked, earning a few chuckles. "Here in my hand are the names of those you've voted as Queen and King." The students applauded and hooted with excitement. "The King, hands down, is your very own Harvard scholar, Mr. Max Evans!" 

The crowd squealed with excitement as Max made his way to the stage. He accepted the crown and smiled longingly at Maria. "Thank you." 

"And your Queen. I'm sure you're all excited about this." The principal looked down at the numbers. "The votes are pretty close, but everything was tallied and we came up with the name. Batch 2002, your Senior Queen is Ms. Elizabeth Parker!" 

Liz beamed upon hearing her name. Finally! She knew Jared Tyler had some use. Instead of leaving his date there since Max was waiting at the stage, Liz pulled him with her, strutting as the girls drooled over the college freshie that was Liz's date. Everyone adored him when he used to go to Roswell High. "Well, thanks for voting for me," she said into the microphone. "This has been the happiest night of my life. I have the crown, and I have Jared," she emphasized. Liz's date stiffened as she melted into his arm, ignoring Max, her King. 

"Bitch!" 

Oh. My. God. It's happening again! The sound came from someone from the doorway. The soap has begun again. Heavens if tv was this good none of them would leave the house. 

It was Kenneth Carver, star quarterback of Jared Tyler's batch of Roswell High. He strode towards the stage, red-faced, fuming. Was Kenneth one of Liz's admirers too? Did he crash their Prom to make Jared pay? Ooooooh! 

"You are a bitch Liz Parker," he barked. My my… He was pissed that Liz went out with someone else? There was more to Liz Parker than they thought! 

"Kenny," Jared pleaded. 

"No, Jared! This bitch has done enough." 

"What's happening here?" the principal demanded. 

"You sacrificed our date night for this, Jared?" Kenneth Carver demanded. The students were suddenly stunned to silence. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kenneth," Liz denied. "Jared's my date. We've been going out. You… you homosexual! Gross! Stay away from Jared!" 

Jared turned his blazing eyes at Liz and disentangled his arm from her. "Shut up. Don't you ever talk about Kenny like that! I've had enough of this, Liz. I don't care anymore! You had your father tell mine to make me go out with you or the Crashdown won't order from our supply business anymore. And all for this… To show me off!" Jared hurried down the steps and rushed over to Kenneth Carver's side. "Well you're not all that, Liz. Even Kenny here's got more than you'll ever hope to have!" 

With that, in sight of the entire Batch 2002, Jared Tyler took Kenneth Carver's hand and they walked out of there. Slowly, jaws were picked up and eyes shifted back to a pale, trembling Liz Parker. 

"You are sick, Parker!" one of the jocks yelled. 

"Gosh, Lizzie, you're like such a total gay basher!" Pam cried. 

"Loser!" someone else called out. 

Liz's crown had fallen askew. She tried to straighten it as she looked down at the graduates of Roswell High, her subjects. Holding the scepter close, she picked up her robe and stumbled down the steps. Liz ran out from the insults and really despicable comments. 

On the way out the door, Liz tripped on the cape. She stood up unsteadily and without looking back, left. 

Several seconds of silence, then the ballroom erupted into laughter. 

"Star quarterback huh?" Tess looked up at Kyle and grinned. "You sure I'm your type?" 

The principal cleared his throat and took the mic again. "Well, I guess we'll need to proclaim another Queen then. Unfortunately, we have no more crown, scepter and cape, as our forcibly abdicated queen ran off with them. Three votes behind Liz, we have Ms. Maria De Luca!" 

Maria's heart skipped upon hearing her name. She didn't know her schoolmates thought much of her. She wished Michael were here to share the moment with her. 

Isabel and Tess were cheering so loud she was nearly deaf. Alex offered to escort Maria to the stage, and Maria gratefully accepted. 

Max was floating in euphoria when he learned that she was his Queen. They walked to the dancefloor and he held her close. "Maria, I want to apologize for what happened between us." 

Maria sighed. "It's all right, Max. I guess if that didn't happen, I wouldn't really have the Michael I have now." 

"Maria, we can get back together. Michael said so." 

She stopped stock still. To her surprise, Max was still dancing. "Stop swaying!" 

"Okay." 

"What do you mean Michael said so?" she demanded. 

Max shrugged. "Michael said you deserved someone like me. I got a scholarship. He's probably not even going to college." 

So that's what happened. Michael… stupid, irrational idiot. Cute vulnerable jerk. "Where is he, Max?" 

"Last I saw, he was in the corridor. But he's probably leaving soon." 

Without even waiting for the music to finish, Maria picked up her skirts and ran out the door. She looked left and right, wondering where Michael was. She shod her shoes and ran barefoot down the carpeted hallway. "Michael!" she called. "Michael, where are you?" 

She found him sitting down on the floor near the elevators. Maria sighed in relief and fell to her knees beside him. Michael looked up, sad eyes taking in her flushed face. "Hey." 

Maria firmly took the letter from his grasp. She opened it and read down, closed the letter and handed it back to him. 

"You shouldn't be here, Maria." 

"Why shouldn't I be with the guy I'm in love with? It's a special night." 

Michael shook his head. "You deserve more than a failure, Maria. You should have someone like Max. He can take care of you." 

"I'm not looking for a nanny. If I were, I wouldn't even take Max. I have a feeling I'll be the one to carry that relationship." Maria tipped Michael's chin up with a gentle force. "Love is taking care of each other, Michael. And you're not a failure!" 

"I can't even get a stupid government scholarship," he mumbled. "I wanted to get it so bad. I wanted to be someone you can be proud of, someone you deserve." 

"What, I don't deserve someone who loves me?" She looked into his eyes. "Michael, you've just been accepted to one of finest art schools in America. So what if you don't have a scholarship? We can work on finding that tuition fee. But you have talent. This letter shows that." 

She stood up and pulled at his arms to get him to stand too. When Michael did, it was his turn to talk to her seriously. "Maria, Max has a set future. He has a scholarship to a great college and he pretty much has a job waiting for him at his dad's firm. He has—" 

"Shush! Max might have all those things you don't," she agreed, "but you have something he'll never get. Me. I love you. We'll work on this together." 

Still unconvinced, Michael didn't put up much of a fight when Maria walked them back to the party. He didn't know what he was going to do now. They've planned to be together in New York. He can't afford that now. And no matter what Maria said, she's going to find someone else. New York is a big exciting city. 

"Mr. Guerin!" The two of them turned to see the principal. "Just the guy I wanted to see." 

"Sir?" The principal never wanted to speak with him unless he did something wrong. 

"I wanted to congratulate you, Michael. New York School of Modern Art, huh?" 

"Oh that," Michael mumbled. "I'm not going." 

"What? Why? You've got such a wonderful program waiting for you. I guess a copy of this didn't reach your teacher huh?" He handed Michael a slip of paper. "You were being considered for the government grant that would pay for half your fee, but the Buchanan Art Foundation asked them to give the scholarship to someone else. The Buchanan Foundation, which is a private institution dealing with—" 

"Contemporary realism—" 

"Yes, that. The foundation decided to take you under its wing. They'll pay your full tuition and give you a generous stipend. Congratulations, Michael." 

Michael was speechless. Mutely, he shook hands with the principal, who smiled at Maria and said, "I saw that painting he submitted for consideration. You looked very lovely there, Ms. De Luca." And then he left the two alone. 

Maria whirled around to face a still speechless Michael. She couldn't find words herself. He sent a painting of [I]her[/I] for his most important submission ever in his art career. She searched his words for something… and tried to say something else… She just didn't know what anymore! 

Michael just smiled at her. And they didn't need words anymore. He pulled her close to him and breathed in the scent of her hair, and like always, Maria listened to the beat of his heart. 

They were going to New York. 

**end**


End file.
